Camp Toon
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: When Sasha goes to Camp Toon and Cindy makes friends, she hides her secret behind her. But what if Portia finds out her secret? Read to find out! NO FLAMES, PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1: Cast

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Summary:** Cindy, a stage-shy fourteen-year-old, loves to sing. So when her mom takes a job as a cook at a summer camp for aspiring rock stars, Cindy is ecstatic. Before she has even picked a bunk, Cindy's voice catches attention of two of the most popular campers-- Portia, the reigning camp queen, and Jimmy, a pop star and total hottie who is searching for his sound. This is shaping up to be the best summer ever! The only problem? To impress Portia, Cindy pretends her mother is a music execute with big-time connections. Will her act put her singing _and _her budding relationship with Jimmy in jeopardy? Or, will Cindy find her voice and rock the camp?

**Chapter 1: Cast**

Mitchie Torres- Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron)

Shane Gray- Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

Tess Tyler- Portia Gibbons (Mighty B!)

Caitlyn Gellar- Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up!)

Ella Pador- Owen Wu (Mighty B!)

Peggy Warburton- Kimi Finster (All Grown Up!)

Connie Torres- Sasha Vortex (Jimmy Neutron, Cameo)

Barron James and Sander Lawer- Patrick & Domo

Lola Scott- Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants)

Brown Cessario- AJ (Fairly Oddparents)

Nate and Jason- Carl and Sheen (Jimmy Neutron)

_Be prepared for Camp Toon!_


	2. Chapter 2: Last Day Of School

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

_Unlike Camp Rock, this parody is a sequel to ToonSchool. So be aware that I will add my own parts. Kay?_

**Chapter 2**

"Cindy, up!" Sasha Vortex commanded as she stepped through the piles of clothes and CDs on her fourteen-year-old daughter's bedroom floor. "Last day of school!" she clapped her hands cheerfully before disappearing down the hall.

In the bed, Cindy stirred and groaned. Her hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed a CD labeled "CINDY'S TOON TUNES" from the nightstand. Without looking, Cindy popped the disc into the CD played and pressed "PLAY."

Instantly, the chords of a pop song filled the room. It featured vocals by none other than Cindy Vortex herself. As the beat intensified, Cindy threw off her covers and jumped out of bed. She pulled her ponytail back, and singing the words she knew by heart, she opened her closet and peered in.

What to wear? The jean miniskirt? She held it up to her hips. Nope. The skirt was looking a little too mini. Shorts? Nope. Same problem. Pants, she thought. Maybe? Grabbing a pair of capris from a hanger (as it says in the movie, so you're so wrong Open Office, 'cause you think it's not a word!), and tried them on. Better, but not perfect. Then she spied leggings, and inspiration flared. A skirt, leggings, a T-shirt-- the perfect, not-too-dressy, last-day-of-school outfit.

In the middle of putting on a long necklace, Cindy was hit with an idea. She hurried from her closet to her desk, where she grabbed a journal. On the front, in bold letters, was written "Cindy's Songs." She furiously scribbled some lyrics on a blank page. Satisfied with the new verses, Cindy smiled, put the journal away, and continued dancing out of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen, where her mother had set out breakfast.

Cindy plopped down at the kitchen table, and began to scarf down an omelet. On the TV, an entertainment show discussed the most recent antics of Jimmy Neutron-- boy genius, musician, _and _hottie.

"The pop-star phenomenon, Jimmy Neutron," Rex Pester (The Rugrats Movie) intoned, "may have gone too far this time when he stormed off the set of his new video after someone gave him a grande nonfat latte instead of his legendary Venti soy chai latte with extra foam (mmm... I love coffee in milk, a Starbucks Mocha mixed with milk and chocolate.). This final stunt may cost him thousands of dollars, but it may cost him his record

Cindy sighed. Jimmy Neutron had everything. Why would he want to ruin it?

"The message is clear," Rex Pester went on. "He needs to clean up his act. And to give him time to do it, the Band Neutron (thought a long time, until I remembered Battle of the Bands. Therefore, he started when he was 10, and that was before ToonSchool.) summer tour has been canceled."

deal."

The report was almost over when a woman with black hair that looks like Cindy's, and purple clothes sits down next to Cindy. Her name is Sasha Vortex.

"Look what I found in the crisper," Sasha said, tossing a colorful, glossy booklet onto the table. "A Camp Toon brochure. Or should I say _another _Camp Toon brochure?" she added.

"Hmm, look at that!" Cindy said, faking surprise. She shoveled another fork-load of omelet into her mouth. So maybe the hints she'd been dropping about going to Camp Toon this summer hadn't been as subtle as she thought. But if she got in, all her dreams could come true.

"So, you have no knowledge of how this brochure got into the refrigerator?" her mother asked. "Or the one taped to the vacuum cleaner?"

Cindy shrugged.

"Sweetie," Sasha continued, "I know you want to go to this camp, but we just can't swing it right now with Dad expanding the store and my catering business just taking off, and... I'm sorry," she said gently.

Cindy's mood deflated. Deep down she knew that Camp Toon was out of the question, but a girl could hope...

"I know," Cindy said, standing to take her empty plate to the sink. "Well, gotta go. Last day of school. Don't want to be late."

_**At School...**_

The halls were abuzz with last-day-of-school energy. Students were joking with each other as they joyfully dumped old notebooks, tests, and quizzes into the overflowing garbage cans.

Cindy opened her locker to find a year's worth of clutter-- crumpled papers, worn-out pencils, leaky pens, and textbooks-- jammed at odd angles.

She sighed and began throwing various items into the trash. A Camp Toon brochure caught her eye. She sighed and tossed it into the trash, too.

She was still cleaning a few minutes later when Libby, a black-skinned girl, walked up and opened the locker next to Cindy's. Libby was Cindy's best friend-- her only friend, since Jimmy left.

"Let me be the first to say _xin xia ji_!" Libby said, acknowledging summer's arrival. "Guess who got an A-plus in AP Mandarin? Me. Again!"

Sierra screamed excitedly, but Cindy didn't feel like joining in the celebration of her friend's achievement right now. She was too distracted by a group of popular girls floating down the hall.

"Ugh," Libby groaned. "The Queen Bees are here. If we don't move, they won't sting." She rolled her eyes, but Cindy watched the girls enviously.

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be one of them?" Cindy asked.

Libby gave her friend a suspicious look. "Are you feeling feverish?" She jokingly put her hand on Cindy's forehead. "So," she said, changing the subject, "how'd it go this morning?"

"It didn't," Cindy said dejectedly, "Camp Toon is a no-go."

"But you _have _to go! Camp Toon is, like, _the _music camp. Everybody who wants to be somebody in music--" Libby stopped when she saw the unhappy look on Cindy's face. "--All of which you already know. Sorry."

Cindy swept the remaining junk from her locker into the trash and closed the door one last time. "Me, too. I was so excited to go and have a summer that's all about music."

Libby closed her own locker and put a hand consolingly on Cindy's shoulder. Then she asked 2 things. "So what _are _you going to do this summer, and... where's Jimmy?"

"I don't know," says Cindy.


	3. Chapter 3: Hamburgers and Cheerfulness

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3**

_Plus, this will be a very short chapter. In case you didn't know, Cindy's father is in this one._

Unfortunately, Cindy's dreams of a rock-filled summer were replaced with the harsh realty of waiting tables. Not the glamorous break she imagined, but it would keep her busy and hopefully earn her some cash.

She was still bummed, however, when she got home the evening after her first shift. The smell of burgers wafted through the house. Following the scent, Cindy walked into the backyard. Her mother greeted her with a plastic plate holding a large, juicy hamburger.

"Our world-famous Vortex burger!" Sasha declared.

Cindy's father, Mr. Dada (my OC), just to know that you should ask Nickelodeon, waved his spot manning the grill.

"Uh... I'll pass," Cindy said, feeling slightly nauseous. She had seen enough hamburgers for one day.

"Okay," Dada said, his eyes twinkling despite the sad expression on Cindy's face. "I can't stand it. Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Cindy asked, confused.

Sasha's face broke into a wide smile. "You're going to Camp Toon!" she cried.

Cindy's mouth fell open as she stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Actually," corrected her mother, grinning as she sat down at the picnic table, "_we're _going. Sasha's Catering is going camping."

As the words sank in, Cindy let out a loud shriek and began jumping up and down.

Sasha unfolded her napkin in her lap is Cindy continued to celebrate. "Business is slow in the summer," she explained. "This is a steady job, and you get to go to camp at a discounted rate. But you have to help out in the kitchen."

Cindy didn't care. She would clean the bathroom, too, if they asked. "Thank you," Cindy said, wrapping her arms around her mother and then her father. "Thank you, like, a million times!"

"I think she's excited," Dada said, shooting a wink at Sasha.

Sasha nodded, and Cindy nodded as she squeezed them together. She was going to Camp Toon!


	4. Chapter 4: Arriving At Camp Toon

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4**

Cindy's eyes were wide as she took in the scene passing outside the car window. Her mother steered their van by a huge sign at the camp entrance that read, "CAMP TOON." Once on the grounds, Cindy saw SUVs and tiny sports cars pulled up in front of the check-in area. Rustic cabins dotted the campgrounds.

Campers and counselors roamed around. They had name tags resembling backstage passes dangling from their necks. From what Cindy could see, it looked as if the campers already started to form groups: the goths had found each other, the hip-hoppers, the emos, the angry-chick music girls, the heavy-metal heads, the country crooners, and, of course, the rockers. One group had pulled out a cappella. Another was jamming intently on their instruments.

"Excited?" Sasha asked.

"A little... okay, a lot," Cindy conceded. "Major. Yes, yes! Thanks, Mom!" she gushed. "I'm gonna have so much--"

Cindy's attention was stolen mid-sentence by a girl steeping out of a 70's style limo. The light caught the girl's pigtail (which, she looks just like Cindy) as she gabbed on her rhinestone-encrusted cell phone. Two assistants dutifully unloaded her designer luggage from the trunk of the limo.

Cindy's mouth dropped. So that's what the queen bee of Camp Toon looked like. Before she could get a closer look, Sasha drove the van behind the mess hall.

One thing was clear-- this was going to be a very interesting summer.

_**At the limo...**_

"And then my mom got me backstage passes to Jimmy's concert," Portia, the Queen Bee that Cindy had just spotted, said rather casually into her cell phone. Owen and Kimi, speaking to Portia on their cell phones, fell into step beside her. The two girls made up Portia's entourage. Wherever she went, they followed.

"Too bad they cancelled the concert," Kimi said, still speaking on the phone even though Portia was less than a foot away.

"Whatev," Portia answered. "I'm sure he's invited to my mom's big record party next month."

"Your life? Perfect." Owen observed with a shade of envy.

Portia's life did seem pretty perfect. She was rock royalty. Her mother, Mary Gibbons (retired from Honeybee Scouts, we should say), had topped the charts more times than Portia could remember. There was even a special "Grammy room" in their house for all of Mary's music awards.

"Yeah, but whatev." Portia sighed into the phone. Before she could go on, she spied a group of girls singing last year's hit song, backed by three guys beat-boxing. She stopped in her tracks. "Wannabes," she scoffed as she closed her phone with a sharp _snap._

Kimi shut her phone also. "Yeah," she agress. Then, "Wait, aren't we?"

Portia glared at Kimi. "No. Because this year, _we're _going to win Final Toon Tune," she said confidently.

"That will be so awesome," Owen gushed, her cell phone still attatched to her ear.

Portia and Kimi looked at each other and then at their friend. "Uh, Owen," Portia said with a smirk, "we're off the phone."

"Oh, yeah," Owen replied, still into the phone. "Call me back."

Portia and Kimi rolled their eyes. Owen wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she knew how to sing backup vocals.

_**At the cabin...**_

The cabin Cindy and her mom were bunking in was quint though bare. Sunlight streamed in through the screened windows and onto the twin beds. Cindy threw her duffel bag on the bed closest to the door and turned toward her mom. "Settled," she said quickly.

But instead of her mom, a man responded from outside. "That's great," the voice said.

Curious, Cindy and Sasha watched as a black-skinned boy with a blue shirt and gray pants entered the cabin.

"AJ," the man said, extending a hand. "Camp director slash founding member and bass guitar of the Wet Crows. You must be Sasha Vortex, our new cook."

"That's me," Sasha said, shaking his head. "And this is my daughter--" She turned to introduce Cindy, but her daughter, and summer kitchen assistant, had slipped out. "--Who is already gone!"

AJ laughed. "She probably just wanted to get out there and get to it. When the music calls, you gotta answer."

"You should meet her," Sasha said, laughing at AJ's assessment. "She's got a _great _voice. Oh, I'm bragging!"

"Gotta brag," said AJ. "Learned that from the Mickster."

Sasha looked impressed.

"Backed him up for years on the bass guitar! Great times, but not as great as the time I toured with..." starts AJ.

Sasha nodded politely. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to start dinner for a while-- not with AJ in the middle of a story.


	5. Ch 5: Pretty Pretty Princess FullTi

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: The Announcement**

The campers were gathered in a sunken, stadium-style area for their official Camp Toon welcome. As they waited, a boy named Rocky Rhodes (Mighty B!) began to bang out a rhythm on the bench with his drumsticks. One by one, the other campers joined in, adding to the beat and dancing and singing.

Cindy, who had just arrived, watched in awe. She had never seen so much talent in one place! Not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Portia.

"Sorry," Cindy started. "I didn't see you."

"Obviously," Portia snapped and continued walking.

Cindy stared after her in shock. Talk about rude!

"That's Portia Gibbons," explained a girl sitting nearby. "The diva of Camp Toon."

"Is she really good?" Cindy asked, watching Portia sashay over to an empty seat and sit down in it as if it were a throne.

"She's good at trying too hard to be good," the girl replied. "Understandable, since her mom is Mary Gibbons."

"_The _Mary Gibbons?" Cindy's eyes widened in amazement as she turned to look at the girl. "She's got, like, a trillion Grammys."

"A trillion and one, I think. Hi, I'm Angelica. Camper today, top-selling music producer tomorrow." She clicked a few buttons on the laptop resting on her knees, and music poured from the speakers. "Check me out."

"Cool. I'm Cindy."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone tapping on the microphone. Camp Toon's peppy music director had taken the stage. Everyone fell silent.

"Hi, gang!" she said cheerily. "I'm Mauricia."

"Hi, Mauricia," the crowd chimed, slightly less enthusiastically.

Mauricia: _**Uh-huh.**_

_**Here at Camp Toon,**_

_**We**_

_**SIIIING!**_

Mauricia hit a high note. "So let's hear that again," she said, cupping her hand to her ear.

Campers: _**Hiii,**_

_**.**_

Mauricia grinned, pleased. "Sounds good. A little pitchy in places, but we'll fix that before Final Toon Tune."

Mauricia's reference to Camp Toon's huge, last-night singing competition brought cheers from the campers. Patrick Star, a fifteen year old with a reputation for mischief, and Domo, his best friend and partner in crime started an impromptu jam.

Mauricia smiled from the stage, excited at the kids' enthusiasm. "Okay," she said, quieting everyone again. "This summer isn't all about Final Toon Tune. We've got a lot of work to do. You are going to leave this camp with new music skills. You are going to leave this camp with new music skills. You are going to find your sound and create your own style, figure out who you want to be as an artist, but overall, _HAVE FUN!_" Taking a deep breath, she added, "And . . . drumroll, please."

Rocky Rhodes the drummer started tapping on the stage with his sticks. Mauricia cleared her throat and looked at him sideways. He stopped.

"For the first time," she continued, "we're going to be joined during camp by a very special celerbrity instructor..."

AT THAT MOMENT, the "special" celerbrity instructor was getting a surprise of his own.

"I don't want to waste my summer at some camp!" Jimmy Neutron barked at Sheen and Carl, the other members of his band, Band Neutron (Jimmy Neutron episode, Battle of the Bands).

Jimmy was, no doubt, a bona fide pop star. But he also had a growing chip on his shoulder. He'd learned the hard way that with fame came pressure. He barely noticed the beauty of the rolling landscape outside the tinted windows of his limo.

"Hey, we used to love that place!" Sheen argued. Sheen was now the leader of the group, a position he was not relishing at that moment. "Three years ago, we were campers."

"Yeah, man, it's where Connect Neutron . . . connected," piped up Carl in his usual laid-back voice.

Jimmy still wasn't buying it, so Sheen tried a different approach. "You get to see your Uncle AJ."

"Uh, not a selling point," Jimmy shot back.

Sheen understood that his bandmate wasn't thrilled, but he had had enough. "Look, man, you're the bad boy in the press, and the label has a problem with that. Which means, we have a problem with that." When Jimmy didn't say anything, Sheen went on. "This camp thing is supposed to fix that. So do your time. Enjoy the fresh air. Get a tan." He laughed at his own joke as the limo came to a stop.

"Ooh, and make me a birdhouse or something," Carl added.

Jimmy shot him an icy glare. "One word: payback."

"Hey, that's two words," Carl mistakenly pointed out as Jimmy grabbed the duffel at his feet and opened the door. Still fuming, Jimmy got out and slammed it behind him.

A moment later the window rolled down and Sheen's head popped out. "By the way," he said, a smile tugging at his lips. "We told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Toon Tune." With a laugh, the window rolled up and the limo drove away. Jimmy was stuck at Camp Toon.

Cindy stared at the large mount of cold, sticky ground beef on the kitchen counter. A stack of hamburger patties was already piled high before her. She sighed and tore off another hunk of meat.

"I hear there's an open mike tonight," her mom said, diligently peeling potatoes beside her.

"Yeah," Cindy confirmed, glumly putting the beef between her palms.

"Are you gonna sing?" she pressed.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. "In front of all those people? No way!"

"Sweetie, I hear you in your room. You're really good." She held up two fingers in the Boy Scout salute. "Mom's honor. You gotta believe in yourself. And it you are nervous, so what? _Everyone _is nervous."

Cindy looked quesily at the pile of raw meat. "Not me. I don't think I can eat another burger. Ever."

Sasha took the half-made hamburger outta her daughter's hands. "Why don't you take the trash to the Dumpster and then set up in the mess hall?"

Cindy smiled thankfully, wiped her hands on her dirty apron, and swung the ripe garbage bags over her shoulder. She was halfway down the path to the garbage bins when she heard singing. The voice was loud and coming from one of the cabins. Her curiousity getting the better of her, Cindy tiptoed to the cabin and pressed her nose to the window screen.

Inside, Portia was belting out a song at the top of her lungs. It was good, but Cindy couldn't help thinking it was overdone.

Portia: _**I'm a pretty pretty princess...**_

_**It's a full-time gig.**_

_**Everybody wants to be my friend,**_

_**And it kinda makes me sick.**_

_**When I'm not in my canopy bead**_

_**I'm filling my dearie with sticker**_

_**My mother screams**_

"_**Get down here,**_

_**Portia!"**_

_**And I just say**_

"_**Whatever."**_

_**Cause I'm running with the rainbow unicorns...**_

_**Don't you wish you were me?**_

_**Running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Cause I want everyone to see...**_

Lil had been right; Portia was trying to hard. Behind her, Penny and Owen threw in a few "ooohs" and "ahhhs." Suddenly, Portia stopped singing.

"Work with me here, people!" She sighed in exasperation.

Penny put her hand on her hip. _"Hello! _We're trying. But you're just so-"

Portia glared at her. "Excuse me. I am the one with the Grammys. Well, my mom is." She tried to glide over that little fact. "But she mentioned me in her acceptance speech. If we want to rock tonight at open-mike night, you girls have to listen to me. Let's go again." Portia failed to mention the other reason she was pushing her backup singers—Jimmy Neutron. Ever since Mauricia had mentioned he was going to be a guest counselor, Portia had been determined to get his attention. And open mike was her first chance.

Outside, Cindy, realizing how bad it would look if someone saw her, started to back away from the window and tripped on a rock. She fell to the ground, ripping one of the garbage bags and spilling trash everywhere.

"Great," she whispered and struggled to hear feet. That was gonna leave a bruise.

Across camp, Jimmy had his cell phone glued to his ear.

"Come on, guys!" he pleaded to his bandmates. "I learned my lesson. I showered in cold water. I looked at a tree. It's been 8 hours. I need hair product."

On the other end of the line, Sheen stifled a snort. "I guess it's time to embrace the natural look," he joked. Then he hung up on Jimmy.

Grumbling, Jimmy shoved the phone into his pocket. When he looked up, he found a pack of screaming girls headed straight for him!

"_There he is!" _the girls screeched, practically tearing their hair out. _"Jimmy! Jimmy!"_

"Great," he muttered. "Just great." They'd found him...

The Music Mess Hall of Fame looked like any camp cafeteria, except for the signed guitars, old concert posters, and rock T-shirts tacked to the walls.

At the end of the long room, a makeshift stage had been erected. A banner above it read, OPENING NIGHT JAM. Cindy placed the last set of utensils on the table, and then paused. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, she climbed onstage. She stood, dreamily imagining an adoring audience hanging on her every note. Pulling out her journal, which was in her apron, and began to sing.

Cindy: _**So...**_

_**What do you see **_

_**And what do you want**_

_**That should be some more than others**_

_**Be more**_

_**More than anyone**_

_**Ever seems**_

_**To be**_

_**More**_

_**More than anyone**_

_**Never sees to be unknown sing.**_

Outside, Jimmy was fleeing the pack of crazed fans. He quickly ducked behind somebuses inside the mess hall as the girls ran screaming past him.

_**More**_

_**More than anyone**_

_**Ever sees**_

_**Find ya voice!**_

_**Find it**_

_**Find it today**_

_**Anyone will ever**_

_**Find your voice**_

_**I still do**_

Relieved, he sat back and sighed.

Was that someone singing inside? He cocked his head to listen.

_**Believe in you**_

_**Believe in me!**_

_**Just find yourself on**_

_**The way to find out**_

_**To see and to be.**_

_**Just to know**_

_**Who was**_

_**Singing**_

_**Across the way**_

_**Across the sea**_

It was. Jimmy closed his eyes so that he can concentrate on the lyrics.

Jimmy and Cindy: _**Across the way**_

_**Known**_

_**Across the bar**_

_**Across the way**_

_**To find the voice**_

_**Since yesterday**_

They were good—really good!

_**So no matter long**_

_**So how you see**_

_**So how you know now**_

And so was the person who was singing them!

When the coast was clear, Jimmy emerged from bushes and swung through the mess hall's screen door. "Hello?" he called out. "Who's in here?"

But the stage was empty?

A/N: Will Jimmy ever find the voice?

_**WARNING, SPOILER!:**_

**Cindy is the voice.**


	6. Chapter 6: Penny? Gone?

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

A/N: Okay, well, I have made 2 NEW chapters (I'm A Pretty Pretty Princess (It's A Full Time Gig) and Penny? Gone? For Chloe's sake. Okay... okay... I'll finish this baby up!

**Chapter 6: Penny? Gone?**

Inside her cabin, Cindy rifled madly through her duffel bag while her mother looked on in amusement.

"I've got the food all set up," Sasha said, trying not to smile. "So you, princess, are free."

"Gotta find something to wear first." Cindy said as she dug through her wrinkled T-shirts and jeans.

"Honey, it's a camp, not a fashion show."

Cindy stopped and looked at her mom. "Have you seen those kids? My usual is not gonna cut it."

Sasha's brow furrowed. "I think you're cute. In a non-mom way. Totally."

Cindy ignored her and pulled out a simple shirt. "This," she said, holding it up. "This is safe."

"It's also mine," her mother answered. "Honey," she urged, "wear your clothes. Be yourself. You'll be fine."

Cindy gave her a look, then pulled the shirt over her head.

The open-mike night was going strong as Cindy watched quietly from the back. She had belted her mom's shirt and was actually pleased with her outfit, but that hadn't helped her confidence. She was nervously tapping her foot to the bass when Lil walked over. A pretty girl with obvious stage prescence was beside her.

"Hey," Cindy said.

"Hey," Lil said with a smile. Nodding at the girl next to her, she added, "This is Kimi. Kimi, Cindy."

The three girls chattered for a few moments.

Then Mauricia announced the next performer—Kimi Finster. Smiling, Kimi said good-bye and took the stage. A moment later, her voice had captured everyone's attention.

"Wow!" Cindy gasped. "She's amazing."

"Yeah," Lil agreed. "Her mom's on Broadway."

"Broadway? Wow."

Lil nodded and leaned back against the wall. "But the kids here don't care about that. It's all about the bling. That's why Portia runs this camp."

Cindy looked over at Portia and they made eye contact. Portia and her posse started to walk over.

"Great." Lil rolled her eyes. "Something wicked this way comes."

"Hey, Lillian..." started Portia.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" cried Lil much to Portia's shock.

"...Ya folks still vowin 'em on the cruise ships?" asked Portia.

Owen and Penny laughed.

"Actually, they work in-" Lil began to defend her family, but Cindy cut her off.

"Hi, I'm Cindy," she said.

Portia turned and eyed Cindy. "Oh. Hi." she replied. "I'm Portia Gibbons."

"I know. I love your Mom." Cindy gushed. So much for playing it cool on her first night at camp. Beside her, Lil held back a groan as she stepped outta an earshot. Apparently she could watch—or hear—this.

"Of course you do." Portia said, her lips curling into a smile.

"I'm Cindy Vortex." Inwardly, Cindy groaned. Why had she introduced herself _again?_

"Hey, is your Dad Nicky Vortex, the composer? My dad staged one of his shows.

Suddenly, Portia was more interested. "Is he?"

Cindy squirmed. "No."

"Oh." Portia replied curtly.

"So what does he do?" Owen asked, smaking her gum.

"He owns a hardware store." Cindy answered curtly.

"Let's go." Portia said to Penny and Owen. After all, without any connections, Cindy wasn't worth talking to, Portia thought.

In that split second, Cindy made a really bad decision. This summer, she could be whomever she wanted to be... even a Queen Bee. "But my mom..." she started.

"Yes?" Portia said skeptically, half-turning to see her face again."

"She's, uh... the president of Hot Tunes TV... uh, in China. Huge market there." As soon as the words came outta her mouth, she wanted to take them back. But it was too late.

"Wow. Cool." said Portia, completely turning to Cindy now.

"So cool." Owen chimed in.

"Major cool." Penny nodded.

Portia looked between Penny and Owen. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Both girls nodded eagerly. There was a pause, then Owen asked, "Wait. What are we thinking?"

Portia rolled her eyes at Owen and turned to Cindy. "There's an extra bed in our cabin. Its yours if you want it."

"Really?" Cindy asked, delighted at her change of fortune.

"Totally. We're gonna be great friends. Come on, sit with us in the VIP section." Portia grabbed Cindy by the arm and dragged her off, leaving Lil behind.

"I'm good." Lil said sarcastically as she watched the new "friends" walk away. "Thanks for asking."

Sasha was poring through one of the cookbooks stacked on her bed, when Cindy returned to her cabin after dinner.

"Can you believe," her mother said, without looking up, "not 1 of these cookbooks has a recipe for 300?" She took off her glasses and frowned.

"You don't need a recipe." Cindy said happily. "Everyone loves ya food. It's offical."

"Really?" Sasha smiled.

"Camper's honor." Cindy replied.

"So how was open mike?" Sasha asked. "Did you sing?"

"No... but I met some girls." Cindy said cautiously.

Her mother brightened.

"And." Cindy began, trying not to sound guilty. "They want me to move into their cabin. I know I have to help in the kitchen, but I'll just get up earlier, meet you here, and..."

"Sweetie, of course you can move to the cabin." Sasha said with a smile. "It'll be fine. Now, I'd better get back to these cookbooks. I've got a rep to protect."

Portia bit her manicured fingernails as she paced around the Vibe Cabin and waited on hold on her cell phone. On her bed, Penny strummed her guitar absently while Owen worked on something equally important—her nails.

"You guys, which color?" Owen asked, holding up 2 bottles of pink polish.

Penny, who stopped picking her guitar at Portia's insistence, looked up. "Owen, they are exactly the same."

"So you see my dilemma?" Owen said in earnest.

Suddenly Portia perked up and stopped pacing. "Mom... hey!...Yes, I'm totally settled in. Guess what? Jimmy Neutron is..." Her face fell. "Yeah, you can totally call me back. Love ya, too. Have a good concert."

Portia hung up and for a moment looked as if she might burst into tears. That, or throw her phone across the room. "As usual." she muttered under her breath.

"What, Portia?" Owen asked, pausing over a nail.

Instead of explaining, Portia changed the subject. "My mom says she can get us primo tix to the next concert."

Owen and Penny clapped at the news just as Cindy entered the cabin, he duffel bag and guitar case slung over her shoulders. "Hey, guys!" she called, slightly outta breath from the walk over. "Which bed is mine?"

Portia pointed to Penny's. There was no arguing. Penny would be moving.

Cindy plopped her bag on the bed and started to unpack.

Portia peered over her shoulder. "1 bag? You can't possibly have all your clothes in there."

"Uh... right." Cindy panicked. "Well, I threw a lotta my clothes away."

Cindy turned to find Portia going through her duffel bag. She held up one of Cindy's old, holey, T-shirts. "And you kept this?" Portia asked.

"Uh, yeah." Cindy replied. "It came from China. A little boutique called... _Xin Xia Ji." _Thank god for Libby's Mandarin skills, she thought.

"Wow," Penny said, admiring the shirt. Then, "What does that mean,"

"'Happy Summer.'" Cindy said. "The store is the bomb." Cindy was eager to bring the subject back to Portia. "Wow, that is a really cool bracelet!"

"It's from my mom." Portia replied, holding up the charm bracelet and admiring how it looked on her wrist. "Every time she wins a Grammy, she adds a charm."

"Totally bling-a-licious," Cindy said as she continued to unpack. She pulled out her song book, and then quickly tucked it away.

But Penny noticed. "Is that your diary?"

Cindy hesitated before answering. "My songs." she finally explained.

"You write songs?" Portia said, plopping down on Cindy's bed.

"Yeah, but they're probably not that good."

"I bet they're good!" Penny cried. "Let's hear 'em!"

Cindy shook her head and Portia grabbed the journal and started flipping through the half-filled pages. "Why not?" Portia asked. "We're friends now, right?"

Cindy hesitated for a moment. "Well... okay," she stammered. Clearing her throat, she started to sing her most recent song, the one she had belted out in the mess hall in Chapter 5.

Cindy: _**So...**_

_**What do you see?**_

_**And what do you wa...**_

Embarrased, Cindy stopped after 3 verses. "It's not that good," she said, looking away.

Penny gave Cindy a look that said she was crazy. "What? It was totally good. Right, Portia?"

"Like, totally." Portia agreed in a voice as sweet as a piece of apple pie. Then she tossed the book back to Cindy—a bit harder than necessary.


	7. Chapter 7: AJ's Singing Class

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: AJ's Singing Class**

It was early, and the soft, hazy light of dawn was just beginning to filter through the cracks in the walls of the Vibe Cabin. Outside, it was quiet except for the sounds of chirping birds.

The silence was abruptly pierced by the muffled ring of Cindy's alarm clock. Cindy shoved her hand under her pillow to silence the buried clock. She looked around. Owen stirred slightly but fell back to sleep.

The coast clear, Cindy jumped from her bed, grabbed some clothes, and began to tiptoe past the sleeping girls. Accidentally, her knee bumped Owen's cot.

Owen raised her head, her eyes squinty. "Cindy?"

"Uh... you're dreaming... you're a rock princess," Cindy whispered in a soothing voice.

This pleased Owen, who smiled sleepily. "Okay, I rock," she said before her head dropped heavily back onto her pillow.

Cindy let out a sigh of relief and made her way outta the cabin and down the path to the kitchen. She had work to do.

A short while later, a line of hungry campers snaked around the mess hall. Slipping out the back unnoticed, Cindy made her way around to the front, where she joined the impatient throng. Entering the big room, she searched the crowd, looking for a place to sit. She finally spotted an empty seat at the table with Lil, Kimi, Patrick, and Domo. Catching his eye, Patrick waved her over.

"Hey," he said, sliding in next to Lil.

"Slumming, I see?" Lil said.

"What?" Cindy asked, confused by Lil's cool tone.

At that moment, Portia, Penny, and Owen came through the mess-hall doors. They spotted Cindy.

"Hey, Cindy!" Portia called loudly. "Over here!"

Cindy glanced over at Lil.

"You'd better go," Lil snickered. "The queen awaits." Then, as Cindy stood up, Portia asked, "Your music? Are you any good?"

Cindy didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't know." She shrugged modestly. "Maybe. Kinda."

Lil nodded. "Word of advice," she said. "If you wanna be friends with Portia, don't be."

By now, Portia was gesturing and yelling louder at Cindy from across the mess hall.

"See ya around," Lil said coldly.

Not knowing what to say, Cindy left. Once at Portia's table, Cindy immediately got interrogated. "What happened to you this morning?" asked Portia suspiciously.

"Early riser," Cindy answered quickly. "Yum, toast!" She grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth before Portia could ask any more questions.

Meanwhile, someone else's alarm clock had _not _gone off. Jimmy hadn't even set it. Instead, he was rudely awakened by his uncle ripping off his blankets.

"What the...? What?" Jimmy grumbled, talking in his sleep.

"Rise and shine, superstar," AJ said as his nephew groaned and buried his head under the pillow. "Mate, don't make me do this." When Jimmy had no attempt to get up, AJ picked up a glass of water and threw it on him.

"Hey!" Jimmy shouted, sitting bolt upright. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"We both have classes to teach," said AJ. "Yours starts in 5 minutes."

In one of the Camp Toon activity rooms, rows of folding chairs had been set up to face a large piano. Sitting on the front with Portia, Owen, and Penny, Cindy couldn't help but feel cool. In another part of the room, Kimi and some of her friends were playing around before class, singing and hitting various keys on the pianos.

Kimi struck one, then became flustered. "Was that a D-flat or a D-sharp?" she asked, looking between her friends.

Portia overheard and leaned over to whisper in Penny's ear. "She's gotten really good since last year."

Lil, sitting a row behind them, overheard. "What? Are you scared?"

"Of catching your lack of fashion sense?" Portia didn't miss a beat with her insults. "I'm horrified."

Lil smirked and turned away.

"Has anyone actually seen Jimmy Neutron?" Cindy asked, glancing around at the filled chain.

"You know," Penny said, popping a piece of taffy in her mouth, "this is the class where he developed his taffy—um—sound."

Cindy's eyes grew wide. Camp was _so _cool.

Kimi, meanwhile, was distracted once again. "Hey, guys, is my lip gloss losing it's gloss?"

Impatiently, Rocky began beating his desk with his drumsticks. Patrick and Domo joined in. There were so caught up in the music AJ walk in.

"Whoa," he said, the sound hitting him. "If the class is rockin', I'm glad I came knockin'."

The kids laughed, and everyone settled down.

"So, let's hear what we're working with," AJ said to the rows of campers. "Who wants to sing first? How about..." He scanned the room as every single hand went up—except for Cindy's. "You?"

"Me?" Cindy asked, glancing behind her.

"Can't argue with the finger," AJ teased.

Cindy hesitated.

"I'll do it," Portia quickly interjected.

AJ didn't take his eyes off Cindy. He shook his head. "Nope. The finger picked her."

Cindy was way uncomfortable now. "Um... okay..." she stammered. She stood up and turned to face the room.

"Let 'er rip," AJ said encouragingly. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

Cindy took a beat, and then started to sing very softly.

Cindy: (softly) _**Leave it up**_

_**Leave it up**_

_**Leave it up to me**_

"I know you're singing a solo," AJ said, "but it's so low, I can't hear you. Louder."

_**Yeah**_

_**So you cannot be seen**_

_**Yeah so leave it up to me**_

"She's great," Owen whispered to Portia and Penny.

_**Leave it up to me**_

Portia shot her sidekick a look. She was _not _happy.

_**Leave it up to me**_

_**Yeah**_

"Not bad, not bad," AJ said when Cindy's song was over. "Is that an original?"

Cindy felt her cheeks flush as she looked shyly down at her flip-flops. "Yeah, it's mine, and I was thinking that Aaron Carter would sing it with me, but-"

"No buts," AJ countered. "It's good."

Smiling, Cindy sat back down. Things were definitely off to a great start.

I didn't know you were that good," Penny said after class. "You totally rocked it!"

"Totally!" Owen agreed, making Cindy blush.

Portia, who had been oddly quiet since Cindy's performance, finally spoke up. "So, I've been thinking... you have to sing with us in the Final Toon Tune. Your vocals in the backround will be like, amazing. We never let people in our group. But you? A must. Want in?"

"Well... um..." Cindy stammered. "I was gonna sing solo."

"Solo?" Portia asked, feigning shock. "In your first Final Toon Tune? That's brave."

Cindy gulped. What was Portia getting at? "I'm sure I'll be nervous at 1st, but-"

"In front of _all _those people," Portia nodded. "Yeah, you'll be fine. I mean, you've done it before." The words were supportive, but the tone was not.

"Done what before?" Cindy asked, her heart beginning to beat faster.

When Portia pointed out that Cindy would be singing in front of an audience much bigger than one classroom, Cindy's stomach twisted. "Maybe a group would be better," she said finally.

Portia hid a smile. "If you think so."

Nodding her head, Cindy tried to sound convincing as she said, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Just then, Cindy noticed the time. She was late. "Um, I gotta run," she said, hurrying off in the direction of the mess hall.

"Where?" Portia yelled after her.

"I've gotta go call my mom—China time!" Cindy called over her shoulder. More like chinaware time, she thought to herself. She was supposed to be setting the tables for dinner.

Sasha was hard at work when Cindy ran through the kitchen door. "Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly.

"That's okay, honey," her mom said, offering her cheek for a peck. "The last batch of cookies is in the oven. You can start to clean up." She picked up a stack of boxes and headed toward the basement. "I'm gonna take these down to the storage room."

Cindy wiped the counter down with a sponge and grabbed a bag of flour to put back in the lower cabinet. As she bent down, she heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Hello!" a deep voice called.

Cindy's eyes nearly popped outta her head. She couldn't get up! If she did and the voice belonged to a camper, she'd be totally busted! She cowered, hidden behind the counter, and tried to stay silent, but the floor creaked, betraying her.

"Um, hello?" the voice called again.

The floor creaked once more, and Cindy cringed.

"I can hear you..." said the voice.

Panicking, Cindy grabbed a handful of flour, squinched her eyes shut, and threw the white dust in her face. She held her breath and stood up. And when she saw _who _the voice belonged to—her breath threatened to never return. Jimmy Neutron—_the _Jimmy Neutron—was right there!

"Do you work here?" Jimmy asked, confused.

Cindy's stomach clenched. "Yes," she said, resigned to the fact that the jig was up. Everyone would know her mom didn't run Hot Tunes TV on Nickelodeon China, she ran the kitchen.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her flour-whitened face. "You really get into your work. I'm Jimmy, but I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that."

Cindy's stomach unclenched. Jimmy didn't recognize her! Then again, she thought, it wasn't a big shock. Unlike him, her face wasn't on the cover of every magazine.

"Of course," she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Actually," Jimmy said, sounding annoyed, "it's not so nice. My manager said he sent over my food allergy list, but since I couldn't go near my breakfast, I assume your kitchen people didn't get it."

"Excuse me?" Cindy asked, her tone suddenly icy.

"What?" Jimmy asked, oblivious to how obnoxious he sounded.

"You're being kind of a jerk," Cindy said, the butterflies and her stomah replaced with a knot of anger.

"And you are?" Jimmy replied, a voice filled with attitude.

"A Nicktoon," Cindy replied matter-of-factly. "There's a way to talk to a Toon. And _that's _not it."

Jimmy was taken aback. No one talked to him like this. He looked at Cindy a long time—too long for her comfort. She looked away. Luckily, the oven buzzer went off, breaking the tense silence.

"Well, um..." Jimmy stammered, still intrigued by Cindy's boldness, "I'll have my manager send it over again."

"Fine." Cindy cleared her throat, waiting for something.

"Thank you?" Jimmy offered.

"Much better."

Jimmy left the kitchen, and Cindy exhaled a sigh of relief, a little puff of white dust coming off her floured face.

She had met Jimmy Neutron—and survived. At least, sort of.

A/N: Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8: Jimmy's Hip Hop Dance Class

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 8: Jimmy's Hip Hop Dance Class**

Inside the Vibe Cabin, Portia paced while Owen and Penny sat cross-legged on their beds, writing letters home.

"We're totally gonna win now that Cindy is singing with us," Owen mused, chewing on the end of her pen.

Portia stopped pacing. "A new _background _singer isn't gonna make us win. We need to win Jimmy over." If he was 1 of the Final Toon Tune judges and they snagged his vote, there was no way they could lose.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mauricia's entarance into the cabin. "Mail time, Toons!" the counselor chimed brightly. "Got something here for..."

Portia perked up as Mauricia rifled through the bag of letters, pencils, and postcards she carried. She picked out 2 small packages.

"...Owen and Penny," she said, handing them to the excited girls. "Oh, and Portia, you have a postcard."

"Great," Portia mumbled, sounding far from happy. "My mom's assisstant sent me a postcard."

"See ya around, Toons!" Mauricia called as she left.

Owen tore open her care package to discover an assortment of goodies. Penny pulled out 155 boxes of Salt Water Taffy.

"Uh, hello," Portia said, irritated, "back to the plan. We need to figure out how to have face time with Jimmy.

"Why don't we just take all his classes?" Owen suggested.

Portia brightened, like she'd just thought of something. "Why don't we just take all his classes?" she repeated, claiming Owen's idea as her own. "I'm so 'smart Toon' right now. Let's go and sign up."

Portia glanced quickly in the mirror, checking her makeup, then skipped out of the cabin. Owen and Penny gave each other a look and dutifully followed.

Jimmy stared at the piece of paper he was holding. He shook his head. "I don't need a chaperone, Unc."

AJ sighed. "Seeing how you blew off your class yesterday, you sorta do."

"I didn't sign up for this. Get Agent P on the phone," Jimmy demanded.

AJ gave his nephew a searching look. "What happened to you, man? That guy on TV? That's not who you really are." He pointed to Jimmy's heart. _"In there. _What happened to the Little Toon who loved music and science?"

Jimmy avoided his uncle's eyes. "He moved from Retroville to Toontown and grew up," he said, almost bitterly.

"Big whoop. Stop acting like it's all about you," AJ said, frustrated now.

"In my world, it is," Jimmy responded. He barely remembered a time when people didn't do everything he asked.

"We're in my world," countered AJ. "And in my world, you are considered an instructor at this camp. Which means you've gotta instruct. Starting with Hip-Hop Dance at 2."

With that, AJ gave his nephew a stern look and left him alone.

Inside the camp dance studio some of the campers were messing around, dancing free-style and loosening up. But Portia, Owen, and Penny hung back, waiting for class to start before busting out their moves.

"Now, remember," Portia whispered to her cohorts, "when he gets here, act cool." She leaned casually against the mirrors and tried to look chill.

Cindy ran up, leaning over to catch her breath. "When who gets here?" she asked, having caught the end of Portia's comment.

"Jimmy," answered Owen.

Cindy's face fell. "He's teaching this class? Great," she whispered from under her breath. What if he remembers me from the kitchen?

Owen glanced over at Cindy. She frowned. "Is that flour in your hair?" she asked.

Cindy's eyes grew wide. She had to think fast! "No, uh, Chinese body powder. Cool, isn't it?" she managed.

At that moment, Jimmy entered the studio. Barely bothering to get everyone's name, he walked over to the stereo and pressed PLAY. Music filled the room. Counting off, Jimmy launched into a complex, choreographed number.

"He calls this teaching?" Cindy muttered as she tried to take in the moves.

"It's a way to weed out the week," Portia said matter-of-factly. She began to dance.

Cindy sighed and started to move to the beat, too. Unlike some of the campers, she had a little trouble keeping up—until Jimmy smiled at her. Does he recognize me? She worried, tripping over her feet and bumping into Portia.

"Hey!" Portia cried.

"Sorry," Cindy muttered, trying to et back in step.

Next to her, Rocky, his drumsticks poking outta his pocket, was doing far worse. He was all over the place.

"8! And a 1, 2, 3, 4..." Jimmy continued to count out the beat, wincing at their out-of-sync performance. "Stop! Stop!" he finally yelled, pressing the STOP button on the stereo.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum." Portia snickered, nodding at Rocky. Some of the Toons laughed, but Jimmy didn't notice.

"Hey," Jimmy said to Rocky, gesturing to the sticks still in the Toon's pocket. "You any good on the drums?"

Instead of answering, Rocky pulled out his drumsticks and started tapping a rousing combination on a nearby bench.

Drum: _**Yeah yeah**_

_**Oh get that fact**_

_**Nah nah**_

_**Get that fact**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Get that fact**_

_**Yeah get that fact**_

Jimmy nodded, impressed.

"Now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to those feet," Jimmy joked.

Rocky smiled. So did Cindy. Maybe, she thought, there was more to Jimmy Neutron than his obnoxious bad-boy, pop-star image suggested.

A/N: Okay, I haven't posted for a long time because I was trying to figure out that cast for Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune, which is based on a movie coming out 3 days before my birthday, September 3rd, 2010. Here's the cast for the upcoming parody:

Mitchie Torres- Cindy Vortex

Shane Gray- Jimmy Neutron

Nate- Sheen

Jason- Carl

Tess Tyler- Portia Gibbons

Caitlyn Gellar- Lil DeVille

Sander Lawer- Domo

Barron James- Patrick

Dana- Vicky

Luke Williams- Vlad Masters

Trevor- Danny Fenton

Connie Torres- Sasha Vortex

Ella- Owen

Peggy- Penny

Brown Cesario- AJ

Jane Roman- Angelica

Plot:

Cindy Vortex can't wait to return to Camp Toon so that she and rock stars Jimmy Neutron, Sheen, and Carl can spend the summer making music and having fun with their friends. But when they arrive, she discovers that Camp Evil, a slick new camp across the lake, has lured many campers and instructors away, threatening the very existance of Camp Toon. Portia Gibbons, the diva of Camp Toon, returns, but soon ditches the camp for Camp Evil. Meanwhile, Carl and a girl from Camp Evil named Vicky fall in love, and struggle to be together as their own camps fight. To make matters even more difficult, Camp Toon challenges Camp Evil to a musical showdown and has the right to remain open.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9: Campfire Toon Tune

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 9: Campfire Toon Tune**

It was early—again—when Cindy's alarm went off. She thought she managed to sneak outta the Vibe Cabin without waking up the other girls, but she didn't go altogether unnoticed. From her bed, Portia watched Cindy and wondered just what was going on.

By midmorning, Cindy was already wiped out. Her double dirty and early wake-up calls were beginning to wear on her. She ran from the kitchen, around the mess hall, and in again through the front door, plopping down next to Portia, Owen, and Penny, who were already eating breakfast.

"Where were you this morning?" Portia asked, as if she were accusing Cindy of something.

Before she could answer, Cindy saw her mother crossing the hall toward them. "Oh, no," she said under her breath.

"Hi, girls." Sasha smiled at them.

"Uh... hi," said Portia.

"Hi. Uh, so... yummy breakfast," Cindy said, sending her mother desperate mental messages not to blow her cover.

"How would you know?" her mom chided. "There's hardly anything on your plate."

Cindy gave her a look that said, "Please be cool." Sasha caught her drift and dropped it.

"Morning carbs," Portia said haughtily. "Definite no-no."

"Um, yeah," Cindy agreed.

Sasha bit her tongue and smiled. "I just wanted to meet Cindy's new friends."

Cindy introduced the girls. "This is Portia, Penny, Owen."

"Hi," Penny and Owen said in unison.

Portia was clearly not into it. "Yeah, hi. Again," she said, then turned away, not one to waste time on "the help."

Sasha was taken aback by Portia's attitude. "Well, looks like you girls are busy. I'll talk to you later," she said before leaving.

"Okay," Portia said, raising an eyebrow, "what's up with the random kitchen lady? Do you know her?" she asked Cindy.

"Huh? I mean, don't you? She's cooked for everybody from Cynthia to Chip Skylark pre-breakup to Britney Britney."

"Really?" Owen asked, looking at her plate in a whole new light.

Cindy nodded. "I'm shocked the camp got her," she continued. Nice save, she thought to herself.

"You mean Cynthia, the creator of the Cynthia doll line, ate these eggs?" Penny wondered.

Cindy nodded, and Penny and Owen chowed down.

Holding back a sigh of relief, Cindy, picked up her fork. Her secret was still safe—for now.

"So, your friends seem nice," Sasha said later that afternoon as she and Cindy prepared dinner. "Portia is... interesting."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "She's better once you get to know her."

Sasha pursed her lips, then said, "She just doesn't seem like your type. You've always been-"

"Invisible," Cindy inserted.

"I was gonna say independent." Sasha looked at her daughter, about to say more. But the moment was ruined by the oven buzzer. "Better hurry up and finish these potatoes if you wanna get to the campfire!"

Cindy peeled faster.

In his room in AJ's cabin, Jimmy strummed his guitar.

Jimmy: _**Believe in you**_

_**Believe in me!**_

_**Just find yourself on**_

_**The way to find out**_

_**To see and to be.**_

_**Just to know**_

_**Who was**_

_**Singing**_

_**Across the Way**_

_**Across the Sea**_

AJ appeared at the door. "That's cool." He smiled "Like your old stuff."

_**Across the way**_

_**Known**_

_**Across the bar**_

_**Across the way**_

Jimmy kept strumming.

_**To find the voice**_

_**Since yesterday**_

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe the group can change up our sound. Do something different."

His uncle nodded. This was progress. Not wanting to push it, he shifted gears. "So are you coming to the campfire?"

"Yeah, right." Jimmy scoffed at the idea.

"Okay. Sit in here by yourself, superstar," AJ said, disappointed yet again as he went to join the campers.

_**So no matter long**_

_**So how you see**_

_**So how you know now**_

Jimmy sat on his bed and played his guitar alone. It wasn't that he didn't wanna go; his ego was just blocking the way.

Across camp, the flames of a bonfire touched the starry night sky.

On the stage set up nearby, Mauricia addressed the crowd. "So tonight is what we call Campfire Toon Tune. It's about expression. The freedom to be who you are."

The kids applauded and cheered.

"Who's up first?" she asked.

Tons of hands shot up, and soon the 1st act took the stage.

Portia, Penny, and Owen stood near the back of the stage, waiting for their turn.

"Where is Cindy?" Penny asked.

"Right here," Cindy said, running up and joining the group.

AJ approached them. "You girls are up next. Rock it!"

As AJ turned to go and speak with Mauricia, he noticed his nephew walking up. Jimmy propped himself against a tree, away from the campfire, his hands stuffed into his pockets. It was a small step, but it was still a step. AJ smiled.

"Okay. Let's do it," Portia said.

The crowd watched as Portia, Cindy, Owen, and Penny took the stage. Portia stepped forward and tapped the microphone, which made a loud thumping noise. Catching sight of Jimmy, she covered the mike and whispered, "He's watching. Don't mess up." Then she cued Patrick and Domo at the soundboard and the music started.

Portia sang loud and big, as always, her eyes never leaving Jimmy. Behind her, Cindy, Owen, and Penny shimmied and shook and "oooh'd" and "ahhh'd."

Portia: _**I'm a pretty pretty princess...**_

_**It's a full-time gig.**_

_**Everybody wants to be my friend,**_

_**And it kinda makes me SICK.**_

_**When I'm not in my canopy bead**_

_**I'm filling my dearie with sticker**_

_**My mother screams**_

"_**Get down here,**_

_**Portia!"**_

_**And I just say**_

"_**Whatever."**_

_**Cause I'm running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Don't you wish you were me?**_

_**Running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Cause I want everyone to see**_

_**Cause I'm running with a rainbow unicorn**_

_**Don't you wish you were?**_

_**Running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Cause I want everyone to see**_

_**I'm running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Yeah!**_

When the song came to an end, the crowd broke into loud applause. At his spot by the tree, Jimmy's hands stayed in his pockets.

His thoughts were interrupted by 2 Toons who didn't see him in the shadows. "Jimmy Neutron is so played," the first one said as he passed.

"Not if you like that cookie-cutter pop-star garbage," said the other one. "I heard he's gonna lose his contract."

"I hope so," the first one said. "Gift to my ears."

They laughed, unaware that Jimmy had heard everything. His face—and pride—burning, he turned and walked away.

Portia saw Jimmy leaving and cocked her head. Had he hated their performance? There was no time to wonder, though, as she walked off the stage and practically bumped into Lil, who was waiting in the wings with her laptop.

Catching Cindy's eye, Lil gave her a long look. "Enjoy singing backup?" she asked sarcastically.

Cindy didn't answer. Lowering her head, she walked away, Lil's words still ringing in her ears.

Cindy was still upset by Lil's remark as she made her way down one of the paths by the lake the next day. Suddenly, she heard singing—good singing. Following the voice, she came to the director's cabin. Jimmy was sitting on the steps, strumming a guitar. Hearing footsteps, he stopped.

"Can't the First CGI animated Nicktoon character get some piece?" Jimmy groaned. Looking up, he saw that the intruder was Cindy—one of the girls in his hip-hop class.

"Sorry," Cindy said, ducking to turn away, then turning back. "Was that you singing? It was kinda... different."

"Than my usual cookie-cutter pop-star stuff?" Jimmy said sarcastically. The words the guys at the bonfire had said were echoing in his head. "Sorry to disappoint." He went back to picking his guitar.

"You didn't," Cindy said quickly. "I liked it. It was good for stupid cookie-cutter star stuff."

She smiled and so did he. He set the guitar down. "Thanks," he said. "You really know how to make a guy feel better."

"_I thought _you loved your sound," Cindy frowned. "You created it here. You're, like, a Camp Toon legend."

Jimmy heaved a heavy sigh. "Some legend. I _play _the music the label thinks will sell."

Cindy leaned on the banister of the cabin porch. "You don't think that song would sell?"

Jimmy considered Cindy's question. "I don't know," he said finally.

"Well," Cindy said, swinging on the porch post, "you'll never know unless you try." She smiled. "And by the way, I know 1 girl who would buy that song." Turning, she disappeared down the path.

A/N: Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10: Lunchtime!

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 10: Lunchtime!**

Another day, another lunch at Camp Toon. Cindy, Portia, Owen, and Penny carried their trays to their table. They passed Lil working on her laptop, absentmindedly splaying her legs onto the aisle.

Portia looked down, but it was too late. She tripped over Lil's foot and teetered forward, her tray perilously close to spilling its contents. At the last second, she caught herself.

"Oops. Sorry," Lil said. "Actually. I'm not."

"I would respond, but..." Portia's words trailed off as if what she was about to say was just too horrible to be uttered aloud.

"But you are responding by not responding," Owen pointed out.

"Shut up," hissed Portia.

Portia started to move on, but as she did so, her tray tipped over so slightly. Some of her food spilled off her plate and onto Lil.

"Hey! That was on purpose!" Lil cried out, wiping food from her pant leg.

"Does it matter?" asked Portia innocently. "Anything makes that outfit look better." She tilted her tray once again, and more food spilled. "See?"

Lil had had enough. Grabbing a handful of noodles from her plate, she flung them at Portia.

"Hey, girls, stop!" Cindy pleaded, trying to put an end before they got outta control. But it was too late for that—the noodles Lil had thrown hit Cindy.

"Oopsy-daisies. My speghetti slipped." Lil said.

"I can't believe you did that!" Portia yelled.

Lil did it again. She laughed.

But her laughter stopped immediately when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Neither can I," said AJ.

Turning, Cindy, Portia, and Lil found themselves starring at one very unhappy camp director. He raised a hand and pointed at the 3 of them. They were in big trouble.

Inside the director's cabin, AJ paced in front of Cindy, Portia, and Lil. The 3 girls stood before him, silently dripping meat sauce on the cabin floor.

Finally, after what felt like an etenity, AJ stopped pacing and sighed. "Lay it on me," he said.

Lil and Portia began screaming at the same time.

"She has always been jealous of me. She cannot stand the fact that I am probably gonna win Final Toon Tune, and she just started flinging food at me. I'm gonna have my long-lost dad sue. These are Sketchers shoes!" Portia screeched.

"She's impossible. She walks around here like she owns the place, and why? Because her mom his some Grammys. She when she 'spilled' food on me, I lost it," Lil yelled over her.

"Enough!" AJ bellowed. The girls fell into a strained silence. They'd never heard AJ raise his voice. "Who was the 1st one to throw food?" He tried again.

Portia smiled. "That's easy. Lil."

Lil turned and looked at Cindy, silently asking her to stand up and tell the truth. Cindy's eyes dropped to the ground.

"That's technically true," Lil started, "but-"

"No 'buts,'" AJ cut her off. "Since you wanna play with food," AJ went on, facing Lil, "I can hook you up with a job in the kitchen. From here on out, you are on kitchen duty."

"What?" Cindy blurted out. If Lil came to work in the kitchen, she would totally find out Cindy's secret! "I mean, ewww," she said when everyone looked at her.

"But-" Lil began to object.

AJ put his hand up. "Again with the 'buts.' Look, it's settled." And with that, he exited the cabin, leaving 2 upset girls and 1 smug one in his wake.

The next day, Cindy found herself, a box full of potato chips in hand, racing down one of the camp's paths. With her eyes focused on the ground, she didn't notice Jimmy until she practically bumped into him.

Jimmy looked at her, then at her chips, then back at her. A smile spread across his face. "Hungry?" he teased.

"Just a little bit," Cindy said, smiling back at him.

There was an awkward moment as Jimmy and Cindy both stood smiling and nodding, unsure of what to say.

"You got a minute?" Jimmy asked, breaking the silence. "I wanna run something by you."

Cindy gazed down the path toward the kitchen. I should be getting back to my room, she thought. Then she looked at Jimmy.

"Uh, sure," she said. She could spare a minute. After all, it was Jimmy Neutron.

He gestured to a spot off the path and Cindy followed, potato chips in tow.

A moment later, Cindy was getting her own unplugged Jimmy Neutron performance. She listened, impressed.

Jimmy: _**Believe in you**_

_**Believe in me!**_

_**Just find yourself on**_

_**The way to find out**_

_**To see and to be.**_

_**Just to know**_

_**Who was**_

_**Singing**_

_**Across the way**_

_**Across the sea**_

_**Across the way**_

_**Known**_

_**Across the bar**_

_**Across the way**_

_**To find the voice**_

_**Since yesterday**_

_**So no matter long**_

_**So how you see**_

_**So now you know how**_

The song was good. Unlike his other stuff, this music was soulful and unique, raw with emotion. Jimmy played the last couple of chords and looked at Cindy.

"I heard this girl singing, and it kinda reminded me of the music that I like." In fact, Jimmy had been haunted by the girl's sound—little did he know, Cindy's sound—since he'd heard it. "So I just started playing around with some chords. I know it's not finished, but-" he stopped, suddenly shy.

"No. It's really good," Cindy assured him. Whoever the girl was, she had definitely made definitely made an impact. For a moment, Cindy wished it had been her. But that was silly thinking...

Jimmy stared at Cindy. He was so used to girls just screaming that he had forgotten what it was like to actually talk to one.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cindy asked, blushing under his gaze.

"I don't know," Jimmy answered. "You seem different."

Cindy laughed. Jimmy had no idea just how different she was. But did she dare tell him the truth? Maybe he would understand. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Jimmy smiled wider and Cindy changed her mind.

Now wasn't the time. Maybe later...

Portia was walking on one of the paths that crossed by the spot where Cindy and Jimmy were talking. She had her cell phone glued to her ear.

"Camp is great, Chelsea... Okay, when mom gets outta the studio, can you tell her I called again and that I love her?"

Not surprisingly, Portia hadn't heard from her mom in day. Mary Gibbons was in the midst of one of her "creative streaks," during which she didn't like to be bothered.

Looking up she clicked the phone shut, her mouth dropped open. Cindy and Jimmy were in the middle of the woods—together.

"So, I'd better get going," Portia heard Cindy say.

"To the kitchen?" Jimmy asked.

"Huh?" Cindy reported, taken off guard. Did he know?

He pointed to the chips. "To get some dip for those."

"Oh, yeah, right."

They both laughed, like old friends would at an inside joke.

Cindy felt her heart race. This was good. Very good.

Up on the path, Portia watched. This was bad. Very bad.

A/N: Please R&R. Now we did the check to "Portia finds out Cindy's secret?", but not the "What if" part. Let's see the what if, shall we?


	11. Chapter 11: Pajama Toon Tune

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 11: Pajama Toon Tune**

"Hey, Mom," Cindy greeted her mother dreamily as she entered the kitchen. "How ya doing?"

Sasha looked up from chopping a head of iceberg lettuce. "I'm alright," she said, amused by her daughter's mood. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Cindy said, tying on her apron. "Fantastic. Wonderful. I'm-"

"-putting these chips in bowls," her mother instructed.

"Right." Cindy headed to the pantry just as Lil entered.

"Lil," said Sasha. "Thanks for coming early. Taco night takes 6 hands."

"6?" Lil asked, seeing only herself and Sasha.

"My daughter," Sasha explained. "So can you get started on the onions? AJ wants to talk to me about next week's campfire pig-out."

"Sure," said Lil, putting on an apron and trying to get excited.

Thanking her, Sasha left to find AJ, just as Cindy reentered the pantry with another big bag of chips. She spotted Lil in just enough time to raise the bag to cover her face.

"Hey, you must be hands 5 & 6," Lil joked. "I didn't know Sasha had a daughter. I'm Lil."

Cindy remained silent, afraid her voice would betray her. Instead, the bag of chips silently nodded hello. Cindy's mind raced as she tried to plot an escape.

"Need some help?" Lil asked.

The bag of chips shook no and backed toward the door. Turning, Cindy bolted.

But she didn't get far. She ran smack into a bucket full of soapy water. With a shriek, Cindy tripped and fell, spilling chips everywhere.

"Cindy?" Lil asked, running up.

Cindy looked at Lil but remained mute. She didn't know what to say or how to explain. It wouldn't sound right.

"Wait a minute," Lil said, suddenly realizing what was going on. "You're the cook's daughter," she said incredulously. "She's your mom? Oh, this is rich... but apparently you're not."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Cindy exclaimed, visibly upset. "Run. Go tell everybody."

Lil folded her arms across her chest and looked down at Cindy. "Maybe I should."

"Fine," Cindy declared. "Whatever." She got up and started to uselessly wring out her shirt, sending bits of chips flying.

Lil gave her a hard look. "How long did you think you could keep your little secret?"

"Longer than this," Cindy grumbled.

Bending down, Cindy began picking chips up off the floor. The room was silent save for the occasional crunch of a chip as it broke in Cindy's shaking hands.

"Why?" Lil finally asked.

"Why do you care?" Cindy responded curtly.

"I don't," Lil said. "But when I tell everybody, I want the whole back story."

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "I just wanted to fit in, okay?" Why can't the ground open up and swallow me completely? She thought.

"I think your whole charade is stupid and immature," Lil announced. "Hiding behind some crazy lie."

"You hide, too," Cindy said, suddenly defensive. "The 'I don't care about anything' attitude. If you don't care, why are you here?"

There was a moment of recognition between the 2 girls, a common ground they hadn't seen before. But the moment ended when Sasha entered and got an eyeful of Cindy's wet clothes.

"What happened to you?" she asked, startled.

"She drowned in her lies," Lil muttered to herself.

"What?" Sasha asked.

Cindy looked at Lil out of the corner of her eye, wanting to spell it all out for her mother—that her daughter was embarrased about being the cook's daughter and had lied—to everyone.

Lil returned Cindy's look. "Nothing," she said, and then left the kitchen.

Portia ignored her lunch and flipped through the latest issue of Pop Mag. A picture of Jimmy caught her eye, and she stopped to quickly scan the article.

"Says here," Portia said, _"I'm _Jimmy's type. It's just a matter of time."

At that moment, Lil walked by and glanced down at the glossy magazine. She saw Jimmy's description of what he was looking for in a girl.

"'Warm, funny, talented,'" she said. She looked back at Portia. "You?"

Portia's blue eyes glared at Lil, cold as ice, and she closed the magazine. Satisfied with the reaction, Lil continued on and sat down at a nearby table, opening her laptop.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Cindy came up and sat next to Penny and Owen. She took a bite of food.

"The question is what were _you _doing?" Portia asked, crossing her arms. "You're always AWOL."

"Huh?" Cindy asked, feigning ignorance.

"Hey, Cindy," Owen said, unwittingly coming to the rescue. "I was thinking, after camp, maybe we can come to visit you and your mom in China and go to that Happy Summer store."

"Uh, sure," she mumbled, then saw Lil sitting alone, within earshot. Lil was staring at her, Cindy wanted for her to say something, but she stayed silent. Cindy was relieved... for that moment.

Portia, her annoyance apparently over, turned to the group. "Okay girls, tonight is the Pajama Toon Tune. So, outfit check: green tees and white shorts." She noticed the girls' confused looks. "What? Green is Jimmy's favorite color. It was in the magazine!"

Pajama Toon Tune was in full swing. Campers were dressed in an assortment of sleepwear: nightgowns, robes, pajama sets, boxer shorts, one Toon even wearing a fleece pajama suit complete with feet. In the middle of it all, a couple of counselors did the last steps in an intricate dance routine that ended to much applause.

As the sound of clapping died down, Cindy appeared in the planned combo: green T-shirt and white shorts. As she searched for the girls in the crowd, she passed Lil.

"The other lemmings are over there," Lil noted sarcastically. She pointed to wear Owen and Penny stood and identical outfits.

Cindy felt bad. She hated lying. It made her feel awful. But what could she do? If her secret got out... "Look, Lillian, about-"

Lil cut her off. "Save it, Cindy... if that's even your real name."

Giving up, Cindy went to joing Penny and Owen. The three were laughing at AJ's pajamas when Portia came up. She was not wearing the required green T-shirt and white shorts. Instead, she wore a short green nightgown.

"Are we ready?" she asked, smoothing her straps.

"Where's your T-shirt and shorts?" asked Cindy, annoyed.

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna wear the same thing," Penny said.

"The backup singers should wear the same thing," explained Penny impatiently. "Not the lead singers. Hello?"

Penny was about to say more when Mauricia took the mike. "Next up, Lil." Her voice reverberated over the sound system. Walking onto the stage, Lil plugged her computer into the speakers and began to mix the music and play on the keyboard. Like most of the campers there, she was good. Really good, and Cindy said so.

Portia said nothing and glowered at Lil onstage.

"Hey, Jimmy likes her, too," Owen observed.

The girls turned to see that Jimmy just joined the crowd and was warching. He nodded his head to the music, oblivious to the stares from the girls around him.

Portia looked at Jimmy, to Lil onstage, then back at Jimmy.

"Help!" she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help! Snake!"

Everyone turned to Portia, Lil, suddenly without an audience, stopped the music. Portia pointed to a toy snake which was from the "Gag Director."

Mauricia ran over, but when she saw Portia's so-called "snake," she relax. "That's the gag director's 'gag prop,' Portia," she said irritated. "Hey, gag girl, STOP IT!"

"But I'm the Gag Director, Lamb E hired Bess E!" Gag Director said. She had yellow hair, glasses, and a honeybee scout badge. The mysterious Gag Director was Bessie Higgenbottom.

"But why are you in here if you're not in the parody?"

"Just for fun. Tee hee!"

"How many times to I have to say it. Shoo off!"

"But is this fanfic HUMOR SLASH PARODY SLASH WHAT THE?"

"No, it's Romance Slash Parody Slash Fanfiction!"

"Oh."

"SHOO OFF!"

"Oh, right." Portia put her hand to her heart and tried to look innocent. "My bad."

"It's STRONG BAD!" said Strong Bad.

"No, it's my bad."

"Oh. I couldn't ready your Lamb E's sucky typing."

Shaking her head, Mauricia left to check on the next performer.

Portia turned to Cindy, Owen, and Penny. "Sure looked like a snake." She shrugged smugly.

"You're so full of it." It was Lil's voice. She had left the stage and was standing, her arms crossed, glaring at Portia.

"What's your problem?" Portia asked.

Lil was steaming. "You." She practically spat out the word. "I know what you just did."

"What?" Portia said, taunting Lil.

Lil's nostrils flared so hard as she tried to control her anger. "You can't stand that people might actually like what other people do."

"You mean that little duet with your laptop?" Portia sneered. "Uh, Boringville called. They want their leader back." She laughed, and Owen and Penny joined in. Cindy stayed silent.

"You make me so ill," said Lil, who looked like she might really enjoy throwing up all over Portia's designer shoes.

Portia made an elaborate-hand gesture. She put up 3 fingers, and waving her wrist, forming a _W, E, M, _and _L._

"Okay, what is that?" Lil asked.

"She said, what_ever, _major loser'," Owen explained proudly.

The girls laughed again, and even though she tried to hide it, Lil was clearly hurt. Cindy could see it. And she could also see that Portia didn't care. Not 1 tiny bit. It made Cindy feel ill, too.

"Wow, Portia," Cindy blurted out before she knew what she was saying. "'Whatever, major loser' is so last year. Everyone knows that... Well, I guess not everyone."

This time, Cindy laughed. Owen and Penny joined in, unable to help themselves. Portia, taken off balance by this turning of the tables, stormed away.

Looking over, Lil gave the briefest of nods, just short of a "thank you."

A/N: The Strong Bad scene is based on an A/N from Idiots: The Motion Picture by Bugsplee.

Also, I will say that the Gag Director will reappear in the showdown scene in Camp Toon 2: The Final Toon Tune, coming soon.

Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12: The Search Begins

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 12: The Search Begins**

In the kitchen the next day, Cindy and Lil blew up balloons for that night's theme party in silence. Sasha entered, holding a large cookie with a hole in the center. "Do these look like records?" she asked hopefully.

"Huh?" Cindy grunted, confused.

"I mean CDs," Sasha corrected herself for the 21st century. "Do these cookies look like CDs? I want to make sure they look authentic next to my 'quarter-note cupcakes.'"

"Everything looks great, Sasha!" Lil reassured her as she tied off another balloon.

"These theme nights are the busiest," Sasha said, shaking her head. "Oh! I better get the ice cream." She rushed off, leaving the 2 Toons alone again.

They both maintained their awkward silence until Cindy finally broke. "Did you sign up for Final Toon Tune?" she asked.

Lil nodded.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Lil looked suspiciously at Cindy. "This is freaking me out. Why are we talking?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm slumming," Cindy said teasingly. She reached out and popped 1 of Lil's balloons. Cindy laughed. "Or maybe I wanted to set you up for _that."_

"Hey!" Lil cried, but her scowl had softened into a smile. She grabbed a balloon and whacked Cindy over the head. There was a brief, stunned pause before both girls burst into laughter and began whacking each other o the head and arms with inflated balloons.

They finally settled into contented giggles. Then, Lil surprised Cindy by saying, "It's fun being friends with Portia."

"How would you know?" Cindy asked.

"Because I was friends with Portia," Lil explained. Catching Cindy's skeptical look, she went on. "I know. Hard to believe."

"More like impossible. What happened?"

Lil gave a heavy sigh. "Portia doesn't like competition and she felt I was," she explained. "With her, there can only be 1 star—herself. I know it's cool being her friend. I mean, she can make you feel so important. And she's popular, but so what?"

"Oh, come on," Cindy rolled her eyes. "Being popular is not a 'so what.'"

"No," Lil admitted. "There are perks."

"Like... like..." Cindy tried to think of 1.

"Like singing backup for Portia all the time," Lil offered. "Like never getting to say what you feel. Oh, and those exciting shorts outfits?" She laughed. "Those were real high points. You're right. Sell your soul."

Cindy halfheartedly hit Lil with a balloon. But Lil made some good points. Was being popular worth all of Portia's heckling?

"Hey," Lil said, "I'm on your side."

Cindy smiled and then noticed the time on the wall clock. She jumped up. "Shoot!" she exclaimed. "I was supposed to go meet-"

Lil raised an eyebrow.

"We're practicing for the Final Toon Tune," Cindy said defensively.

Lil made a mock flourish. "Of course. Her Highness awaits."

Cindy grabbed her things and guitar headed to meet Portia and the girls. Lil's words were ringing in her ears.

Jimmy was also practicing. He'd been waiting in his room all day. Since he'd heard that girl's song outside in the mess hall, he couldn't shake it. Absentmindedly, he began to strum the song on his guitar.

His strumming was interrupted by the loud shrill of his cell phone. The caller ID told him it was Sheen. Putting his phone to his ear, he heard the sounds of splashing and shrieking. His bandmates were obviously enjoying themselves poolside.

"So, how's my birdhouse coming?" Carl asked over the speakerphone.

On the other end of the line, Jimmy rolled his eyes. He was _not _in the mood for this. "Guys-" he began.

"Sorry," Sheen and Carl said in unison.

Another girl shrieked in the background and Jimmy winced. It was nothing like the soothing sounds of his mystery girl. Suddenly, Sheen's words from Chapter 5 came back to him, and a smile spread across Jimmy's face.

"About me recording with a camper-" he began.

"You gotta do it, man," Sheen said. "No go-backs."

"Actually, I've been thinking," Jimmy went on, much to his bandmate's surprise. "And I think it's cool."

"Man, are you feeling okay?" Sheen asked. "Are you getting too much sun?"

"I'm fine," Jimmy said. "And remember, whoever wins, no go-backs."

Jimmy hung up before the guys could answer. "Now, I just have to find that girl from the mess hall," he said aloud to himself.

Checking out the room's window, he saw Rocky practicing a dance move. Hmm... maybe he could help.

Jimmy headed outside and made his way over to Rocky. "Hey buddy," Jimmy said. "You wanna do me a favor?"

Moments later, Rocky was whispering Jimmy's message into a girl's ear. _"The girl with the voice," _he said mysteriously.

Nodding excitedly, she immediately rushed to tell her friends. By afternoon, the rumor was working at full tilt. Jimmy smiled as he walked past a group of whispering campers. His plan was working. He would get to the bottom of the mystery voice—even if it meant using his pop-star voice. If "the voice" knew Jimmy was looking for her, she would have to come to him, right?

But then, out of nowhere a girl ran up, stopping abruptly in front of him and belting out:

Girl: _**Go Jimmy Jimmy**_

_**Go throughout the Jimmy song**_

_**Jimmy Neutron's side**_

_**Every part of me**_

Jimmy smiled but shook his head. Nope, not her.

Another girl approached, this time with an operatic voice.

Girl: _**Go Jimmy Jimmy**_

_**Go throughout the Jimmy song**_

_**Jimmy Neutron's side**_

_**Every part of me**_

Again, Jimmy shook his head

Soon, a line had formed in front of Jimmy. It seemed every girl in Camp Toon was trying out. They all wanted to be "the girl with the voice."

Cindy and Lil, leaving the mess hall, stood and watched all of the nervous girls practice their scales and warm up their voices.

"Aren't you gonna get in line?" Lil teased.

"It's not me." Cindy shook her head emphatically. "He's never heard me sing." How could he have? She asked silently. I don't have the guts to get up in front—I'm always just backup.

To Jimmy's dismay, the tryouts continued. In the middle of that night, Jimmy was abruptedly awakened by singing outside his window.

Girl: _**Go Jimmy Jimmy**_

_**Go throughout the Jimmy song**_

_**Jimmy Neutron's side**_

_**Every part of me**_

The next day, working on his laptop in the mess hall, an instant message popped up with a streaming link of Owen singing.

Owen: _**Go Jimmy Jimmy**_

_**Go throughout the Jimmy song**_

_**Jimmy Neutron's side**_

_**Every part of me**_

But none of these voices were the one and Jimmy was beginning to get discouraged.

A/N: Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13: Planning Chapter

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 13: Planning Chapter**

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Cindy had decided to take the long way from the kitchen to the cabins. She was passing the lake when she thought she heard singing over the sound of and the lapping of water against the shore. She stopped and listened.

She recognized that voice—it was Jimmy's, and it was coming from a row of canoes tied to the dock. Cindy tiptoed across the dock. Sure enough, Jimmy was slouched against one of his canoes, and jotting something on paper.

"So," Cindy teased, "does your voice sound better over here?"

Jimmy grinned. "Why don't you get in and tell me?" he gestured to the nearest canoe.

Cindy climbed into the rocking boat, trying no to tip it over. Jimmy followed and then pushed off from the dock. They drifted out to the center of the lake, but then instead of moving forward, they started going around in circles.

"I don't think we're doing this right," said Cindy, dripping her oar into the cool, blue-green water.

"What? You don't like the circles?" he asked.

They both laughed. With the sun on her and the breeze lifting her hair, Cindy felt herself relax. This was nice.

"So," Cindy said, looking over with a sly smile. "Have you found your special girl?"

Jimmy returned the smile.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"Jerk," she retorted.

"Hey," Jimmy protested, "being a jerk is all part of the rock star image!"

"Keeping up an image can be tiring," Cindy observed, thinking back to what she'd gone through so far this summer.

Jimmy looked down into the still water. "But it keeps the posers away," he observed. "I never know if people are hanging out with me for the parties or the free stuff."

"Definitely the free stuff," Cindy said, joking.

Jimmy smiled. "It's probably the same with you, huh?" he asked.

Cindy looked confused.

"Because of your mother and her big job. People must be fake around you, too."

Cindy dipped her hand in the in the water, letting the drops roll off her fingertips. She should tell him the truth. It was now, or never...

"Right," she said, letting the moment pass. "Um, totally."

"It's nice talking to someone who gets it," Jimmy said, sounding almost shy.

"Yeah," Cindy replied.

Who am I kidding? Cindy thought. Jimmy would never forgive me if he found out I was just like all the other liars and fakes.

She picked up her oar and began to paddle again, oblivious to the fact that Portia had taken the long way home. She watched Cindy and Jimmy from the shore, and she was _not _happy.

Portia was still fuming when she found herself walking by the kitchen entrance later. She came to a stop when she heard familiar laughing from inside. The screen door creaked open, and Portia hid behind the tree, watching as a giggling Cindy and Lil left the kitchen.

"Okay, Mom. We're done," Cindy said over her shoulder.

From inside, Portia heard the now-familiar voice of Sasha Vortex—camp cook—answer. "You girls have fun at the campfire. Thanks again."

As Cindy and Lil ran up the path toward the campfire and the theme toon tune, Portia could barely contain a shout of delight. Oh, she thought, this was too good to be true. Cindy wasn't the star, she was the help!

The campground was full of the sounds of excited clatter with the occasional ring of drumbeat. Cindy and Lil had made their way from the kitchen and found a spot with Owen, Penny, Patrick, and Domo.

"Hey, I've heard talk of s'mores," Patrick said, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, they're coming," Cindy assured them with a laugh. But catching Lil's look, she added, "Um... probably."

She was saved from further s'mores talk by the appearance of Portia. The smug look on her face was even more smug than usual as she smiled at Cindy and asked her what was up.

"Nothing," Cindy replied, a bit confused.

"Are you sure?" Portia asked.

Before she could respond, though, AJ and Jimmy walked onto the campground's stage. The campers broke into loud applause. AJ grabbed the mike as Jimmy stood off to the side.

"Hey, gang! I finally talked to my nephew," AJ smiled at Jimmy, "into singing us a song."

The crowd when on, Cindy smiled at Jimmy onstage; he smiled back. Portia caught their exchange, and her blood boiled.

Jimmy took the mike from AJ. "Okay, you guys, I've got a surprise." He pointed for effect. "Guys, come on out."

From the wings, Sheen and Carl walked onto the stage, instruments in hand. Although it hadn't seemed possible, the crowd went even wilder. The noise was earsplitting. Smiling, Jimmy hushed the crowd before going on. "We are trying something new. So, let us know what you think."

He nodded to Sheen and Carl, strummed a note on his guitar, and began to sing.

The Neutron 5: _**Believe in you**_

The song was beautiful and different, exactly to the sound Cindy had been encouraging him to experiment with.

_**Believe in me!**_

It was 100% Jimmy, and it was 100% awesome.

_**Just find yourself on**_

The Neutron 5 had never sounded better.

_**The way to find out**_

The crowd was so loving as it swayed to the music. Jimmy could sense their reaction and relaxed, getting even more into it. Although he seemed to be singing to the crowd, Jimmy was singing to one person in particular—to Cindy. And this was not lost on Portia.

_**To see and to be.**_

_**Just to know**_

_**Who was**_

_**Singing**_

_**Across the way**_

_**Across the sea**_

_**Across the way**_

_**Known**_

_**Across the bar**_

_**Across the way**_

_**To find the voice**_

_**Since yesterday**_

_**So no matter long**_

_**So how you see**_

_**So you know how...**_

When the song came to an end, there was a moment of silence before the audience erupted into a thunderous applause. Jimmy smiled broadly and looked at Cindy, whose smile was even bigger.

"Man, they loved it," Sheen observed from up on the stage. "You were right."

Carl, miatakenly thinking Sheen was talking to him, responded. "I know I was right." Then his brow furrowed. "What did I do?"

"Not you," Sheen said. "Jimmy." Looking over to his bandmate, he added, "Doug Dimmadome has to let us do this."

But Jimmy wasn't sure and he said so.

Sheen wasn't ready to give up, though. "We can hit the studio tonight and get them a demo by tomorrow. They can't say no once they hear it."

Jimmy nodded, but his attention was not on the demo. He was looking across at Cindy. "I can't just leave," he said finally. "I'm not finished here."

Following his gaze, Sheen saw Cindy, and a smile spread across his face. He understood that Jimmy had to do what he had to do. Promising they would see him at Final Toon Tune, Sheen and his bandmates left, and Jimmy made his way to Cindy.

Portia, meanwhile, saw Jimmy going over and then saw Sasha nearby. This was her chance. It was to act now, or never be the star. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Cindy and in a loud voice, asked, "Cindy, tell us about your mom again."

Hearing Portia, some campers turned. Sasha also within earshot, paused and listened. Cindy felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Her mom is a great person," Lil said, jumping to Cindy's rescue. "What's your mom like?" she asked, turning to Patrick.

Patrick was confused. "Um, she's like, a mom."

But Portia wasn't gonna be swayed. She had zeroed on Cindy and wouldn't let her go until she was finished. "I mean, I know she's the producer of Hot Tunes TV, a Nickelodeon show in China," she went on, louder this time. "But tell me again about how important she is."

Now everyone was listening. Sasha looked at Portia and then at Cindy. Cindy dropped her head, ashamed. All eyes were on her. AJ and Mauricia, by the stage, exchanged confused looks.

Cindy began to speak in a low, almost inaudible voice, "She... uh... she..." she squeaked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Portia egged her on.

"She... uh... she's pretty cool," Cindy said, a little louder.

Portia was relishing this. "And?" she prompted.

"And... uh..." Cindy stammered. She looked for her mother, to try to make her understand that she hadn't meant to hurt her, but Sasha had vanished. "She's _not _president of Hot Tunes TV China." Cindy finally exhaled.

Portia faked shock. "What's that? She's not president? You mean you... lied? To everybody?"

"No," Cindy said, trying to think how to explain this.

A ripple went through the crowd.

"So she's what?" Portia continued. "Vice president? Treasurer?"

The kids waited breathlessly for Cindy's answer.

"Portia," Lil said sternly, having heard enough.

Portia shot Lil a look. "Go on. Tell us." She bullied Cindy.

Cindy was almost in tears. "She's a cook," she said, wanting to swallow the words.

"A cook? At the Hot Tunes part of the kitchen at Nickelodeon Cruise Lines, on the China ship?" Portia said, in mock confusion.

"No. Here," Cindy said, her shoulders slumped in humiliation and defeat.

This was all Portia wanted to hear. Her face broke into a satisfied grin.

"So, you lied," Portia said again to Cindy. "Your mom cooks our food. And you help her. That's the only way you can afford this camp, right?"

Cindy stood dumbfounded. She was embarrassed and ashamed at the truth, but mostly at herself for lying.

"You're a real jerk," Lil hissed.

"Maybe," answered Portia. "But I'm not a big, fat liar." She pinned Cindy with her eyes, then turned to Penny and Owen. "Come on," she commanded.

Penny and Owen gave Cindy 1 last dissapointed look before turning and following the other campers whispered among themselves. Cindy could hear the words, "liar," "that's really sad," and "poser," drifting through the crowd. Some campers giggled and laughed.

"Cindy..." Lil started, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay." Cindy shrugged her off. Jimmy, who'd heard everything, had just stepped in front of her. "Jimmy..." she started, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You were lying?" he asked, his voice hard.

"Yes, but I-"

"Wow," he said coldly. "You know, I'm used to people pretending around me-"

"I wasn't pretending," Cindy interrupted, wishing she could explain. The last person she wanted to hurt was Jimmy.

"I really thought you were different. But you're just like everyone else. You wanted to be friends with 'Jimmy Neutron,' not me. Trick's on me, huh?" He gave a forced laugh.

"I was just trying to-"

"Save it for your interview with _Nick Mag _on article _Nicktoon Celebrities in Star Scoop," _he said. "I know I gave you an earful."

Jimmy kicked at the grass and walked away, his guitar slung heavily over his shoulder. As Cindy watched him go, the tears finally began to fall, salty and heavy.

"Not here, you don't," said Lil. She grabbed Cindy by the hand and whisked her away.

The next day, Jimmy sat on the porch of the director's cabin, gloomily strumming his guitar. He should have known better. Cindy seemed too good to be true because she was.

Looking up, he saw AJ ambling toward the cabin. What he didn't see was Portia, who had come to comfort him in his time at need. Catching sight of AJ, she dropped behind and listened, hidden in the shadows.

"So what happened last night?" AJ asked when he got to the porch.

"Nothing," Jimmy said shortly.

"It didn't look like nothing, mate. You looked crushed, punmented, absolutely destroyed."

"I get it, Uncle AJ," Jimmy responded. He had been there and didn't need a refresher. "I'm just going to focus on my music. Change my sound. I don't need to get sidetracked with liking someone too much, anyway."

AJ frowned. "Are you still looking for that girl?" he asked.

Jimmy gave him a surprised look.

AJ shrugged. "I'm plugged in to camp gossip."

"It's crazy," said Jimmy still picking at the strings on his guitar. "Her song is stuck in my head."

Jimmy: _**Across the bar**_

_**Across the way**_

_**To find the voice**_

_**Since Chapter 5**_

_**On the way**_

_**Since Chapter 5**_

Portia, still hidden in the shadows, furrowed her brow. She'd heard those lyrics before, but where?

Moments later, Portia was back in the Vibe Cabin, lifting Cindy's mattress from the bed frame. Bingo! Underneath lay Cindy's song book. Portia pulled it out and flipped through the pages. There she found it—the song Jimmy had been singing on the porch.

She read through the lyrics once, twice. Suddenly, it all made sense. Cindy was the girl with the voice! But if Jimmy found out...

Portia thought for a second. Then she looked at her charm bracelet and back at the book. A sly smile spread across her face. She had an evil plan for the fanfic now.

A/N: Please R&R.


	14. Chapter 14: Plan In Action

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 14: Plan in Action**

While Portia was scheming, Cindy and Sasha were walking... in silence. Finally, Sasha spoke. "I didn't know you felt so ashamed of yourself."

"I'm not ashamed," Cindy said, and she meant it. "It's just that for once I want to _fit _in, be popular."

"What do you mean?" Sasha said, turning to look at her daughter with concern. "You have plenty of friends at home."

Cindy gave her a look. "I have one. And last I checked nobody was busting their butts to sit at the lunch table with us. When I got here, I wanted to have a different experience, just once."

She thought she'd cried herself dry, but Cindy started to tear up again.

"Oh, sweetie," Sasha said, pushing the hair from her daughter's forehead, "you are so much more than you see. You don't need to lie about who or what you are."

Cindy gave her a forlorn look. She'd learned this talk before. Heck, she'd written songs about it herself!

"And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother," Sasha protested.

"Mom?"

"Okay, I admit I am bissed. But it's true! You are talented. Your music speaks to people. People wanna listen to you... and it's not just Todd and I!"

Cindy smiled. If only she could believe that.

Campers milled around, waiting for Jimmy's Hip Hop Dance Class to start. He was late... again. They were laughing and still talking about the previous night. Then Cindy entered, and the studio was silent except for a few muffled laughs.

Portia turned to Owen but spoke loud enough for Cindy to hear. "What a joke," she said, rolling her eyes and tunring her back on her old cabinmate and "friend."

As other campers laughed, Cindy tried to act like she wasn't bother, but inside she wanted to die.

Finally, Jimmy entered, and the class settled down. "So," he said, looking at Cindy before quickly turning away, "Final Toon Tune is coming and I know you're all excited."

Toons: _**Yep**_

_**Yep**_

_**Yep**_

_**Yep**_

_**You know it**_

_**You know it**_

_**You know it**_

_**You know IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!**_

"Here is some advice," continued Jimmy. "It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are." Now he looked directly at Cindy. "Your music has to say what you really are. It's got to say how you really feel. Or it doesn't mean anything."

Cindy lowered her eyes and held back the tears.

Jimmy had made his point.

Later that afternoon, Cindy picked her way through the crowded mess hall and finally took a seat at the table with Lil, Kimi, Patrick, and Domo.

"You know, sitting with the kitchen help is really hurting my rep," Patrick stated.

Cindy started to apologize but then Kimi spoke up. "What rep?" she asked, joking, and Cindy breathed a sigh of relief. At least some people were talking to her.

But then Portia laughed at something fron across the room, and Cindy's shoulders tensed. "Believe me," Lil said. "It's probably not that funny."

Abruptly, Portia got up and cross the room, trailed by Penny and Owen. She stopped when she reached Cindy.

"The chicken was kinda dry," Portia said in a loud voice. Then, to Cindy, "Who should you report that to?"

"Maybe it wasn't the chicken," said Kimi with an attitude. "Maybe your is dry from all the hot air coming outta it."

A few campers raised their eyebrows, but Portia didn't respond. Instead, she said to Cindy, "Can you tell your mom to be a little more careful?"

Her insult successfully delievered, Portia turned to strut away.

As she watched Portia go, Cindy found the strength she'd been looking for. She stood up.

"Portia?" Cindy said in an unwavering voice. Portia turned and shot Cindy a look that dared her to say something. "Stop talking to me like that," Cindy continued defiantly. "Stop talking to _everyone _like that. I may be the cook's daughter, Dad may not be rich, but I am a much better person than someone who feels better about herself because better about herself because she makes everyone feel bad. And I'll take that any day."

The room had grown silent. Everyone was staring at Portia, whose cheeks were becoming bright pink. But always the consummate Toon, she quickly regained her composure.

"Make something good for dinner," she hissed. "I'll be starving after pratice. And by the way, if it wasn't obvious, you're _so _outta the group." Portia tossed her head and turned on her heel to go. Penny and Owen followed dutifully.

Behind her, Lil gave Cindy a warm smile. "Then we'll make our own group," said Lil.

Cindy nodded. She may have lost her social status, but being herself again was worth it.

A crowd was gathering behind him as AJ stapled a poster to the bulletin board outside the Mess Hall of Fame. In bright letters, it announced something that the entire camp had been bussing about since Day 1: **FINAL TOON TUNE: 5 DAYS.**

For the next 3 days, camp was filled with the sounds of preparation. Groups sand, danced, drummed, and jumped as they got their groove on for the big Toon Tune. Portia, Owen, and Penny were sweating as they drilled through choreography. They weren't getting very far, however, as Portia stopped them every 8 counts to chew the other girls out on one mistake or another.

Cindy and Lil: _**So...**_

_**What do you see**_

_**And what do...**_

"The verses are too short!" said Portia.

2 days later, AJ had taked up a 3 to cover the 5 on the poster. 3 days till Final Toon Tune, and on the campgrounds, Patrick and Domo were practicing their rapping.

Patrick: _**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

Domo: _**Oh yeah**_

_**When worlds collide**_

Patrick: _**You cannot run**_

_**And you cannot hide**_

Domo: _**When worlds collide**_

_**When worlds collide**_

Patrick: _**Cavemen!**_

Domo: _**And robots!**_

Patrick: _**COLLIDE!**_

Domo: _**When worlds collide**_

_**When worlds collide.**_

In the Vibe Cabin, Portia was still lecturing to an annoyed Penny and Owen on their routine.

Portia: _**I'm a pretty pretty princess**_

_**(It's a full time gig.)**_

_**Everybody wants to be my friend**_

_**And it kinda makes me SICK.**_

_**When I'm not in canopy bed**_

_**I'm filling my dearie with sticker**_

_**My mother screams,**_

"_**Get down here,**_

_**Portia!"**_

_**And I just say**_

"_**Whatever."**_

_**Cause I'm running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Don't you wish you were me?**_

_**Running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Cause I want everyone to see**_

2 more days down, and AJ replaced the 3 with a 1. It was the day of the Final Toon Tune, and Cindy and Lil quickly put away groceries so they could go practice their routine. When they were done in the kitchen they went to the lake. They wanted all the practice they could get.

Later that afternoon, Cindy and Lil were ready. Back in the kitchen, they were telling Sasha a story as they stirred big vats of macaroni and cheese. Just then, the door flew open. It was Portia, followed by AJ.

"I'm sure they have it," Portia said, pointing an accusing finger at Cindy and then at Lil.

The girls looked at each other, clueless to what Portia was talking about. "Okay, she has totally lost it," said Lil.

"No, I didn't lose anything," Portia insisted. "You stole it."

"What?" Cindy asked.

Sasha was just as confused. "What is going on here?" she asked.

AJ, who had been standing silently while Portia threw accusations, finally stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand over his smooth dark-brown hair before speaking. "Portia thinks that Cindy and Lil took her charm bracelet."

"What?" the girls exclaimed at once.

Cindy's mom shook her head confidently. "I'm sorry, AJ, but the girls would never do such a thing."

"Look," AJ said calmly, "let's just settle this." He thought if Portia looked for her "stolen" charm bracelet and could not find it, this would end quickly.

"But-" Cindy protested. She hadn't stolen anything!

Portia was still glaring and point at her. "I know it was her. She was lying all summer about who she is. Who know what else she'd lie about?"

"Okay," said AJ, noting Lil's star and Cindy's red cheeks. "We'll look here 1st and then in the Vibe Cabin."

"Fine," Cindy shrugged.

"Whatever," Lil said between clenched teeth. Glancing around the cluttered kitchen, AJ finally stepped up to the counter. He began opening drawers filled with untensils and cookware.

"See, you're not gonna find anything because we didn't-" Cindy started to protest again, but stopped as AJ pulled something shiny from under a stack of cookbooks.

"That's my bracelet!" cried a triumphant Portia.

"There must be some mistake," said Sasha.

"Like what? I snuck into the kitchen and left an expensive bracelet under a _coq au vin _recipe?" Portia said sarcastically.

"Portia, I got this," AJ said sternly. Turning at Cindy and Lil, he added, "I am totally wigging out." His wrinkled brow confirmed his dismay.

"So are we," said Cindy.

"I'm not," Lil snapped. She should have known that Portia would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, which was Cindy out of her hair.

AJ sighed. "Since it's the end of camp, I have no choice. I've gotta ban you Toons from the rest of camp activities... until the end of Final Toon Tune."

"She's lying!" Cindy cried. "We didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry. My hands are tied," AJ said, sounding sincere. _"Until the end of Final Toon Tune," _he repeated. Then, with one last parting look, he left.

Following behind him, Portia shot the infuriating smirk that said it. She had done exactly what she had come to do. Mission accomplished.

A/N: Okay, now we've done "What if Portia finds out her secret?" and "Please R&R." Now, for an add-up... How will Cindy solve it?

Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15: Final Toon Tune

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

A/N: Time to finish this baby up with Chapter 15: Final Toon Tune and Chapter 16: The Big Winner!

**Chapter 15: Final Toon Tune**

Finally, the night of Final Toon Tune arrived. All over camp, the sounds of singing, rapping, strumming, and various instruments could be heard—guitars, trumpets, keyboards, fiddles. Everywhere, that is, but in the kitchen, where Cindy and Lil were busy with another thing—filling up ketchup containers. As if missing out on Final Toon Tune wasn't punishment enough!

Outside, parents were arriving, greeted by hugs and shouts of "You made it!" and "What took you so long?" Portia stood on the outskirts of the arrival chaos , scanning hopefully for Mary.

"Portia," Mauricia said, coming up behind her.

"Mom?" Portia turned, a big smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw Mauricia.

"30 minutes to curtain," Mauricia said softly. "Chop-chop."

"Right," Portia said. She dropped her pointed face and put on a huge, forced smile. After all, she had a show to put on.

In his bedroom, Jimmy was also preparing for Final Toon Tune. He was sliding his jacket over his shoulders when he heard a knock at the door. A moment later, it swung open and Sheen and Carl entered the room.

"Hey, dude," Sheen said.

"Guess who?" added Carl.

Jimmy paused to give his bandmate a look before answering, "Dude, you're in the room. I can see you."

Carl smiled. Then he pulled the 2 other guys into a big hug. He had missed the band being tgether. But after tonight they could go back to rocking again.

"So, good news," Sheen said when the hugging was over. "The press is here and they're gonna cover the whole night." He made imaginary headline with his hands. "The label loves it."

Jimmy nodded. The label would do anything to get some publicity.

"Where's this amazing singer you've been looking for?" Carl asked.

Jimmy gave him a look. How did Carl know about the girl with the voice?

"What?" asked Carl, shrugging. "I know things."

Jimmy smiled. His buddy always had a way of surprising him. "I'm hoping to find her tonight," he siad, before turning and leaving the cabin.

Unfortunately, "the voice" was nowhere near the Final Toon Tune. Cindy sat by the lake with Lil, throwing rocks that landed with a loud KERPLUNK. Lil angrily punched a key on the laptop, and music poured from the speakers.

"This was supposed to be a fun summer playing music," Cindy said, throwing another rock. The disappointment was obvious in Cindy's voice. "And all I did was get caught in Portia's drama."

"It happens." Lil sighed. "I never considered AJ so harsh."

Cindy nodded. He had been _so _adamant. "He kept repeating _'until the end of Final Toon Tune...'" _Cindy said, mimicking the camp director.

"Uh, I know," replied Lil, "I was there. Looking up from her laptop, she saw a gleam in Cindy's eye. A gleam that sure didn't look like defeat.

Cindy was up to something. But what?

AJ stood on the stage of the Final Toon Tune theater, looking out at the crowd of parents and campers. Mauricia and some of the counselors passed out glowsticks, adding to the fun, party atmosphere. It was gonna be a great night.

Clearing his throat, AJ began, "Okay, campers, friends, family, Chloe—this is it. Tonight, music history will be made as Camp Toon finds a new Final Toon Tune winner!"

Cheers went up from the crowd. Some swiveled their glow sticks like spotlights, while others whistled loudly through their fingers.

"Now, this year, the Final Toon Tune winner will not only get a Camp Toon trophy," AJ paused for effect, "he or she will get a sweet prize: a chance to record with my nephew, Jimmy Neutron!"

Once again, the crowd cheered but now the sounds of girls shrieking were mixed in. This was definitely big news. And then AJ dropped another bombshell. He introduced the judges for the evening—The Neutron 5! The noise rose to a deafening roar.

"Are they cheering for me?" asked Gag Director. "Wait! Wait! I'm a judge too! I just forgot my Lemon-Mango Slash Key Lime Pie Slash What The! I am just about to eat the slice... but no! I will splat it on all of you! Ha ha..."

"Go away," said AJ, as he puts her in a chair and flings her away, causing to Lemon Mango Key Lime Pie to splat all over the crowd.

"...Wha?" asked the Gag Director, as she flies into the lake and will never come back until Camp Toon 2. She lay on the river, unconscious.

AJ waited for everyone to settle before finishing up his intro. "Now, remember," he said. "Hold up your glow sticks when you hear a song you like." Everyone waved their bright wands in the air. "All right, let's kick it into overdrive and get this jam rocking!"

While AJ got the crowd energized, Portia, Penny, and Owen were at 1 side of the stage still rehearsing.

"Hey, did anybody see that idiot fly?" asked Penny.

In fact, they were pretty hard to miss in their elaborate costumes. They were practicing a complicated dance move when Portia stopped them with a flick of her wrist.

Portia, Owen, and Penny: (singing, dancing to _Running With The Rainbow Unicorn (Pretty Pretty Princess Ft.) __**I'm a pretty pretty princess**_

_**It's a full-time gig.**_

_**Everybody wants to be my friend,**_

_**And it kinda makes me SICK.**_

_**When I'm not in my canopy bed**_

_**I'm filling my dearie with sticker.**_

_**My mother screams**_

"_**Get down here,**_

_**Portia!"**_

_**And I just say**_

"_**Whatever."**_

_**Cause I'm running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Don't you wish you were me?**_

_**Running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Cause I want everyone to see**_

"This is not amateur night," she said sharply. "This is serious."

Owen was exasperated. "We did it right!" she protested.

"No you didn't," Portia shot back. "You never do. I'm trying to win. You may be used to losing, but not me. I'm really tired of taking up this slack."

Penny's eyes nearly bulged outta her head. She'd just had enough of Portia Gibbons and her drama.

"Stop telling us what to do!" Penny cried. "You're the one who's ruining everything."

Turning her back on Portia, Penny turned and walked away.

"Penny. Come back here!" Portia yelled, her hands on her hips. But Penny kept walking. Portia turned to Owen. "Who needs her? She was just holding us back."

Owen gulped. But then, she straightened up. "You know what?" she said. "Do it yourself. I'm done." Portia's face dropped. Turning to go, Owen added, "BTW, your lip gloss is so not glossy anymore." And with that, she followed Penny and left a very angry Portia in the dust.

Outside Lil's cabin, drama of a different sort was playing out. Cindy nearly collided with Lil as she ran up carrying a garment bag.

"You got everything?" Cindy asked.

"Yep," nodded Lil.

Cindy's stomach twisted in nervous knots. "Cool," she smiled. Her plan was officially in motion.

Once again, AJ took the stage, this time to introduce the 1st act—the Pretty Pretty Princesses.

Taking a deep breath, Portia—minus the other Pretty Pretty Princesses—walked onto the stage. Scanning the crowd, her eyes stopped on The Neutron 5. She was about to shoot them a smile when she saw someone else—a glamorous woman, like a movie star, taking her seat in the back row. People started to stir and crane their necks to see her as she stopped to sign autographs.

Portia's eyes lit up. "Mom?" she whispered, hardly believing that her mother had really made it.

Reenergized, Portia snapped to and took her opening pose. The music started, and she began her routine, singing and dancing her heart out.

Portia: _**I'm a pretty pretty princess**_

_**It's a full-time gig.**_

Her eyes were glued to her mother in the audience, as if she was performing just for her.

_**Everybody wants to be my friend**_

_**And it kinda makes me SICK.**_

Portia jutted her hip, threw up her arm, then spun and turned, focusing again on her mother... who was checking her cell phone.

_**When I'm not in my canopy bed**_

_**I'm filling my dearie with sticker.**_

Mary scooted out of the row to take a call. She wasn't even watching Portia anymore.

Portia deflated. She tried to keep uip with the steps she'd practiced 100 times, but her mind was elsewhere, and she missed a beat.

_**My mother shouts**_

_**Screams**_

_**Shouts**_

_**Screams**_

"Oh I don't get it!" said Portia, as she slipped and fell to the floor. "Whooooaaaa!"

Trying to take it in stride, Portia sprang back to her feet, but she couldn't keep up. The magic was gone.. and so was her mother. Letting out a strangled cry, Portia ran offstage.

AJ took the stage once again. After all, the show had to go on. He quickly introduced the next act—Patrick Star, Domo, and the Hasta La Vista Crew.

The curtain opened to reveal the group, who quickly jumped into a hot reggaeton number. The crowd responded by surging to their feet. A few people held up their glowsticks, waving them into the darkening sky.

Patrick: _**This is what it's like when**_

Domo: _**When worlds collide**_

Patrick: _**What is it like**_

_**What's going on here**_

_**You have the system under control**_

_**Now is there...**_

_**Anybody out here?**_

_**Now watch us suffer**_

_**Cause we can't go**_

_**What is it really**_

_**That's in your head?**_

_**What little life**_

_**That you had just died**_

_**When worlds collide**_

When their song was finished, several more acts followed until AJ once again took the stage. "Well," he said, "it looks like that's all for tonight-"

Suddenly, Mauricia ran up to him, handing him a scrap of paper. AJ read it, surprise coming over his face. "Seems like we have a last-minute addition," he announced. "Come on up, Penelope Lefcowitz."

The crowd looked at each other and shrugged, clapping. Backstage, Owen was just as confused. "Who's Penelope?" she asked quietly.

"Me," Penny answered, walking up to join her friend.

Owen nodded, smiling. "Go, Penelope!" she cheered as Penny ran onto the stage and took her place in the spotlight.

When Penny opened her mouth, a soulful, deep voice came out. Years of frustration playing 2nd fiddle to Portia poured outta her. She was amazing! She strutted up and down the stage, belting out her song with a confidence to the crowd—including the Neutron 3, had never seen before.

Penny: _**I'm a pretty pretty princess**_

_**It's a full time gig.**_

_**Everybody wants to be my friend**_

_**And it kinda makes me SICK.**_

In the crowd, glowsticks were going crazy.

_**My mother screams,**_

"_**Get down here,**_

_**Penny!"**_

_**And I just say**_

"_**Whatever."**_

The crowd loved Penny and her energy.

_**Cause I'm running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Don't you wish you were me?**_

_**Running with the rainbow unicorn**_

_**Cause I want everyone to see**_

Finishing the song, she took the triumphant bow. As she ran off the stage, blowing kisses at the audience, Portia called out her name.

"What?" Penny said, ready for a fight.

But Portia had no fight left in her. "You were really good," she said quietly. "And if you're good, somebody should tell you."

Penny smiled. "Thanks."

Turning to go, Portia threw out one more surprise. "And I'm sorry," she said.

"I know, I know," AJ was saying from the stage, as he tried to settle the crowd still going wild from Penny's showstopping performance. "I guess that's it. It's officially _the end of Final Toon Tune. _And time for the judges to go off in private and, well, judge," he said gesturing to The Neutron 3. Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl stood up and made their way to the back of the theater.

AJ turned to leave the stage, when all of a sudden, music blared from the speakers. The crowd, which had started to get up, quickly shuffled back to their seats. Looking over at the wings, AJ saw Cindy and Lil gesturing wildly to him. Trying to hide his smile, he walked over.

"It's the _end of Final Toon Tune," _Cindy said when AJ joined them.

"I hoped you would catch on," he said, letting his smile finally show. "Now, go out there and steal their hearts."

A/N: The Gag Director will also re-appear in Camp Toon 2 when she washes up on shore at Camp Evil.

Please R&R.


	16. Chapter 16: The Big Winner

**Camp Toon**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 16: The Big Winner**

All the anderline that had been pumping through Cindy's arms seemed to vanish as she walked to the center of the stage and saw all the people. The campers, their parents, Jimmy, and even the press were looking—and waiting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lil start the music. But when Cindy opened her mouth to sing, she couldn't do it.

Lil immediately restarted the song. Cindy took a deep breath and finally started to sing—very quietly:

Cindy: _**So...**_

_**What do you see**_

_**And what do you want**_

_**There should be some more**_

_**Be more**_

_**More than anyone**_

"Louder," Lil whispered.

_**Ever seems**_

_**To be**_

_**More**_

_**More than anyone**_

But Cindy was so nervous, all she could do was remember the lyrics. She looked into the crowd, finding Sasha and Todd. She started to sing louder.

_**Never see to be unknown**_

Then she spotted Jimmy, and her voice picked up until it was full-throated and strong.

_**More**_

_**More than anyone**_

_**Ever sees**_

Closing her eyes, Cindy sand her song loud and clear.

_**Find your voice**_

She sang what she had trouble saying—that she was so much more than meets the eye, and that she had found her dream and there was no way she would let it go again.

_**Find it**_

_**Find it today**_

From his spot at the Judge's Table, Jimmy's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe it. "Hey, that's the song," he said.

"So that must be the girl," observed Sheen.

_**Anyone will ever**_

_**Find your voice**_

Jimmy stared at Cindy up on the stage, so confident and talented, so true. This was Cindy's moment. Mesmerized, along with the rest of the audience, Jimmy began to make his way toward the stage.

_**I still do**_

When he got close enough, he smiled at Cindy. She returned the smile while continuing to sing.

_**Believe in you**_

_**Believe in me!**_

_**Just find yourself on**_

_**The way to find out**_

_**To see and to be.**_

_**Just to know**_

_**Who was**_

_**Singing**_

_**Across the way**_

_**Across the sea**_

Grabbing a mike from AJ, Jimmy ran up the stage stairs and joined Cindy in the lyrics _he _now knew by heart. He looked into her blue eyes as they sang to each other. In that moment, all the lies and all the pretending were forgiven.

Jimmy and Cindy: _**Across the way**_

_**Known**_

_**Across the bar**_

_**Across the way**_

_**To find the voice**_

_**Since Chapter 5**_

_**So no matter long**_

_**So how you see**_

_**So how you know how**_

_**I kept searching**_

"How about I add some then you do?" asked Jimmy.

"Sure," said Cindy.

Jimmy: _**I tried to memorize the music**_

_**It took a long time**_

_**I didn't wanna go to the campfire**_

_**In the Toon Tune way**_

Cindy: _**I made some new friends**_

_**But they turned out bad**_

_**So if you see**_

_**I entered**_

_**In a bad suit**_

_**I had to sing**_

"_**Not To Be Free."**_

Jimmy: _**Then some people**_

_**Were mean to me**_

_**Then she cheered me up**_

Cindy: _**Then we got in trouble**_

_**At lunchtime**_

_**Then I ran**_

_**And I met you**_

Jimmy & Cindy: _**Then we talked**_

_**While we ate**_

_**Though there was a food**_

_**Called Number Eight.**_

Cindy: _**Then Lil and I**_

_**Were fighting**_

_**Then there was a balloon fight**_

Jimmy: _**I was talking**_

_**On my phone**_

_**To the rest**_

_**Of the Neutron 3**_

_**Then a rumor came**_

_**It spread**_

Cindy: _**I disagreed**_

_**About that I was**_

_**The girl**_

_**He's never heard me sing**_

_**I said**_

Cindy and Jimmy: _**Then we had some time**_

_**Together**_

Cindy: _**Then I was at the Campfire**_

_**Toon Tune**_

Jimmy: _**Then I went to the Finals**_

_**And I found your voice**_

Cindy and Jimmy: _**I found the voice!**_

_**Found it**_

_**Found it tonight**_

_**Anyone will ever**_

_**Found the voice**_

_**I just found it**_

_**Believe in you!**_

_**Believe in me!**_

_**I found the voice on**_

_**I just found out**_

_**To see and to be.**_

_**Just to know**_

_**Cindy sang**_

_**Across the way**_

_**Across the sea**_

_**Across the bar**_

_**Known**_

_**Across the bar**_

_**Across the way**_

_**To find the voice**_

_**From Chapter 5 to Chapter 16**_

_**So no matter long**_

_**So how you see**_

_**So how you know now**_

_**I found the voice.**_

When they finished, they dropped their mikes but not their gazes. For a silent moment, Cindy and Jimmy looked at each other as if for the first time. Then they were engulted by roaring applause so loud it shook the stage. And while every glow stick in the audience was up and swinging, Cindy and Jimmy continued to look in each other's eyes—oblivious to anyone but each other.

The crowd was antsy as they eagerly anticipated the announcement of the Final Toon Tune winner.

Jimmy stood onstage with AJ and Mauricia but couldn't take his eyes off Cindy, who waited eagerly in the wings with Lil.

A young Toon handed a sealed envelope to AJ and then rushed offstage. "Okay, everyone," AJ announced, "this is it. The winner of Final Toon Tune this year is..."

AJ ripped open the envelope. He was as eager as the campers to see who had won. As he read, a grin crossed his face. "Penelope Lefcotwitz!" he said proudly.

Penny clutched at her chest as if to say, "Who, me?" Her face went from a look of shock to joy. The crowd applauded wildly.

"You won! You won!" Cindy screamed, jumping up and down.

"You gotta go! You gotta go!" Owen said, pushing her friend onto the stage.

Penny didn't need to be told twice. She ran to the stage. Penny didn't need to be told twice. She ran to the stage, and AJ handed her a huge Camp Toon trophy / A Nickelodeon Choice Awards trophy and an envelope.

"Way to go!" AJ grinned. "You just got yourself a chance to record with Jimmy Neutron."

The crowd cheered.

"Congratulations, Penny," said a smiling Jimmy. "You deserve it. You were amazing. I can't wait to record with you."

Jimmy and Penny hugged and posed for the flashbulbs going off all around them.

Back in the wings, Cindy couldn't stop smiling. "We did it," she said, throwing an arm around Lil.

"You did it," Lil corrected.

Cindy's eyes widened as she let out an "I can't believe it!" scream. She _had _done it. She'd stood on her own 2 feet and sang her heart out to a huge audience. And they'd liked it! Cindy couldn't wait to do ti again.

In that moment, Portia appeared beside them. The air was tense as the girls waited for her to speak.

"You Toons were great," Portia said finally. She even sounded sincere.

"Thanks," said Cindy.

"Yeah," seconded Lil, knowing how hard those words were for Portia.

Portia seemed uncomfortable. "So, I... uh... told AJ you Toons didn't take my bracelet," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Thanks," Cindy said again. There was nothing left to say so Cindy and Lil left to find their family and friends. Portia stood alone.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Portia heard behind her. She turned to see her mother walking toward her. "You were so good up there," Mary said, putting her arm around Portia.

Portia shrugged her mom's arm off. "You didn't see it."

Mary looked confused, then her face softened. "I did," she said proudly. "Got the whole thing on my camera phone."

"Really?" Portia's face brightened.

Mary hugged her daughter tight. "How about you tell me all about camp on my tour bus while we're in Europe?"

Portia pulled away, her eyes shining, "I'm going on your tour?"

"I don't wanna capture all our good times on my phone."

Portia smiled wide.

Cindy had finally found her father and mother. "Sorry you didn't win," Sasha said, giving her daughter a big hug.

"It wasn't about winning, Mom," Cindy said with a grin.

As if on cue, Jimmy walked up. Cindy gave her parents a knowing look and moved to the side, eager to hear what Jimmy had to say.

"I guess my search is over," he whispered, a smile lighting up on his face.

"Depends on what you're looking for," Cindy teased. Then, because she had never officially done it, Cindy introduced herself.

"So," Jimmy went on after he introduced himself. "Up for a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it," answered Cindy.

Then they shared a smile bright enough to light up the night.

"Okay, everybody!" AJ called one more time from the Camp Toon stage. "Final Toon Tune is over. And you know what that means—the Final Toon Tune toon tune session!"

"Let's kick it!" yelled Mauricia.

A mix of music filled the air. It was rock and roll, pop, R&B, reggae, country, opera, folk, heavy metal—all rolled into one, just like Camp Toon.

The campers swarmed the stage, even Cindy and Jimmy. It was a full-on party, and they stood in the midst of it all, dancing and singing together. As the music swelled around them, Jimmy bent down and kissed Cindy on the cheek. Blushing, Cindy knew 1 thing for sure—Camp Toon rocked.

**THE END?**

**Epilogue: Waking Up**

Remember that Gag Director? Well, she was conscious now and landed on the Vibe Cabin—making it crush into pieces for punishment of what Portia did. An toon was the "Gag Director", and her purple vest, pink tie, and purple hat simply fell off, revealing herself as some kind of Honeybee scout that looked kind of familiar. She had black shoes, white socks, a yellow dress with a brown strap on it. That could only mean one thing: she was a past Honeybee scout... she grew up to have those clothes in order to not reveal her secret identity. She had 2 teeth, glasses, and a ponytail. She was... a toon from The Mighty B!, but which? The so-called Gag Director woke up and said: "Hello Camp Toon! Hello... Uh-oh."

An eagle swooped down and captured her, ripping some of her suit into shreds and lands in an eagle's nest.

"Stop! Stop! I am NOT Artificially-Flavored Eagle Chow! I am... a human! Hmmm... that doesn't make sense because they know that but..." Gag Director lands in a nest, trapped. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried, before noticing that she had to risk her life by jumping off a tree branch. "Bye-bye, Chubbies!" She lands in the water, though little does she know that she will be unconscious until Camp Toon 2.

**THE END!**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... I'm gonna be eating the giant cheeseburger that says for me to open my mouth wide and say aaaaaaawwwww!" the author says, eating a cheeseburger while saying the end.

A/N: I did the epilogue to set up for the second one. Please R&R.


End file.
